


Babysitter's Watch

by McGuminess



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Bonding, Gen, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Potions Accident, Reflection, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGuminess/pseuds/McGuminess
Summary: After the exhausting battle with Palawa Joko, the Pact Commander and her crew from Dragon's Watch take a well needed rest. However, things aren't peaceful for long when Lord Farren sends Commander Kaetos V a celebratory drink bought from a very sketchy vendor. She drinks it by accident and transforms her into the hardest challenge Dragon's Watch has ever had to face: a 4 year old little girl. This mishap takes her as well as Taimi, Braham, Canach, Rytlock, and Kasmeer on a crazy yet memorable adventure to turn their Commander back to the person they knew.





	1. The Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, call me McGumi. This is my first time posting a fanfic about pretty much anything. So I decided to go with Guild Wars 2. I plan to do a lot with this story so I hope you all like it. And please, any feedback on how things turned out would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!!
> 
> Main Character: Commander Kaetos V (Female Human Guardian)

Swarming images. Images of....him. Everywhere. That decayed face of his, so close to hers, by the six she hated it so. The scene where she was rendered immobile by the Lich's force field swam in her conscious. And each time she blinked, he was even closer.  
  
It felt as if the same images of Joko's face were on replay until a voice plagued the Commander's mind, shattering the Lich's face as if he were made of glass. "....der....mmander...KAE!"  
  
Kae's vision went dark as she transitioned from her slumber to reality. Her body shot straight up from the cot before she even had the chance to open her eyes.  
  
Nonetheless, it wouldn't have mattered anyway as tunnel vision veiled her sight before she could make left or right of where she was. "Commander! Thank goodness." A small, yet all too familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
Kae blinked a few times before the blob before her materialized into Taimi. She noticed her breathing came out in gasps, and that her skin had a fine sheen of sweat all over. "You were tossing and turning while you were napping! I-I got so worried that I sent Rytlock to get you some water!! Was it a nightmare?" Taimi asked, ears clearly perked up in worry.  
  
The commander recalled her dream; never again will I be rendered so helpless, she thought to herself. "I-I'm alright, Taimi." She reassured her, "Just saw Joko's ugly face getting a little too close for comfort." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and used her nightshirt to wipe her neck and arms down from the sticky sweat.  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry about his ugly, not to mention, rotting mug anymore. He's probably at the end of Aurene's....urg..." The little Asura made a gagging noise before finishing her sentence, "...digestive track."  
  
"Please keep that image to yourself." Canach's voice came from the outside of the doorframe. He lifted the curtain that was separating them and outside heat, carrying a jug of water with him.  
  
"Canach?" Taimi asked, "What happened to Rytlock?" He sighed, "Tribune Brimstone decided to dump this task on me just because I just HAPPENED to be standing by the well. Sorry to disappoint."  
  
Kae smiled as he walked over, "Well, at least you get tasks done...eventually." Canach smirked, "Still salty over the gates huh?" Kae leaned against the wall, "You got it done though and that's all that matters."  
  
The Sylvari placed the water on the table beside Kae's cot, "All that aside, here is your nice refreshing water, dear Commander. It was quite heavy to lug all the way here from the well, so I drank about half of it on the way here. I hope you don't mind."  
  
His voice oozed with sarcasm to the point were his superior rolled her eyes at his smart ass. "Of course I don't mind, Canach." She replied with tooth-decaying sweetness, "Gotta water the plants after all." Canach chuckled under his breath before turning his back to her, "You're lucky were so chummy, Kae. Or else I would have run you through with your staff myself."  
  
"You know you love me." Kae laughed as Canach flipped her a rude gesture before being walked out on.  
  
Just as soon as the Sylvari made his exit, Braham stepped into the room with his latest kill slung over his shoulder. "Got tonight's dinner, Taimi. Oh, Commander. You're up." He said with the usual gruffiness in his voice. Taimi sprung from Kae's bedside, "Hey Braham. Turns out the Commander was just having a bad dream. No need to worry!"  
  
Braham looked away, "Ah, I see. That's good at least."  
  
The Commander smiled warmly, "Good to see you, Braham. What did you get?"  
  
Braham's eyes widened a bit at the sudden change in topic, "Oh, yeah. So I managed to snag some really big fish from the river. I used one of the spears to hook a lot of them. There was this one that really put up a fight, but of course, I was stronger..."  
  
As the Norn started to boast about his hunt, Kae couldn't help but smile at the fact that Braham was acting like his old self ever since their big argument. She didn't want to relive that ordeal anymore than he did, it seemed.  
________________________________________  
Before the sun could diffuse its last few rays over the sand dunes, the majority of Dragon's Watch settled down and gathered around a small campfire. Braham set up the fish on a few stakes to let them roast; the smell burning into everyone's nostrils as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.  
  
Kae stood on the edge of the cliff they were all perched on, watching the sky turn various shades of hot pink to orange. In the distance, she could make out the black silhouette of a choya wandering across the sand. Kae was about to turn her back to join the others before catching a glimpse of a sand shark breaching the surface and then submerging. Apparently, it took the Choya with it since there was no sign of the little cactus anywhere on the horizon.  
  
Kae couldn't help but crack a smile at how unexpecting nature could be. She would have stayed longer had it not been for Rytlock threatening to devour her dinner portion if she didn't come and eat.  
_________________________________________  
  
"So before we got to Joko, we came across numerous bodies of the Commander," Braham said in between bites, "and different ways she was tortured to death. Luckily all that was just an illusion and her bodies were just normal people. I mean it sucks for them but it was just really creepy to stare at."  
  
Kae shuddered slightly as she picked away at bones in her food. "Sounds to me like Joko had some weird sadistic fetish for you, commander," Rytlock growled in disgust.  
  
"Hear that, Commander?" Canach chimed while he prodded himself against a rock next to Taimi, "You managed to catch the decomposed eye of the Lich King. How COULD you break his heart like that?" He put the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint, "Star-crossed lovers. Destined to end in tragedy."  
  
Kae laughed nervously, "Sorry, Aurene got to him before I could." "It was love at first bite." Rytlock scoffed as he tossed his stake into the fire.  
  
Prodding the fire with her own stake, the Commander turned her face slightly as embers from the fire sent out a wave of heat that was a little too hot for comfort. She squinted slightly, "All joking aside, have you guys heard back about Lord Faren's condition yet? I can't help but worry a bit."  
  
"He's recovering well. I heard he woke up yesterday and STILL had the strength to run his mouth nonstop!" Taimi groaned, "You find some interesting connections, Commander."  
  
The Commander let her hair down from her usual ponytail and ran one hand through her hair, "More like they seem to find me. But Faren is a nice guy. He erm...." she chose her next words slowly while scratching the back of her head, "...he means well."  
  
Braham smirked, " You say that but I can see he irks you just as much as anyone else. It's written all over your face."  
  
The Commander combed her fingers through her hair, "I don't want to be mean to the poor guy. He...tries..." One of her eyes twitched.  
  
Canach popped his shoulders loudly, "Yeah, none of us are buying that, Kaetos."  
The rest of the guild seemed to be nodding in agreement.  
  
Kae threw her hands up in defeat, "Alright fine! He's annoying. Happy!?"  
_________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Rytlock found the Commander taking interest in the Elonian library. She sat perched on the remains of a statue of Joko while reading a journal on the history of the scarab plagues.  
  
"Commander!" The Tribune called up at her. He heard the flip of a page being turned before meeting her gaze, "This book on scarab history is quite interesting, Rytlock. Would you like to take a look?" Rytlock shook his head, "Maybe later. But Kasmeer dropped by earlier. Said she brought something from Lord Faren."  
  
Kae swiftly slammed her book shut with one hand and jumped down from the statue right in front of her friend. "Do you know what it is?" She asked, signaling Rytlock to follow her.  
  
Once more, the Charr shook his head, "No, didn't really care to find out. I'm just the messenger of the messenger." He held open the curtain to the room Kasmeer left her gift and allowed Kae to go in first.  
  
He followed after, setting his sights on a small box placed in the center of the table beside the bed. "Why couldn't he have waited to give this to you himself?" He grumbled.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed and took the small box in her hands. Kae unsheathed her winged spatha, blade colliding along the sheathing as it made the usual metallic ring. "He's rich, Tribune," she mumbled, indicating she was only paying half attention to his question, "Farren will do whatever he wants."  
  
In one fell swoop of the sword, Kae managed to split the box in two without hurting the contents inside. The halves fell to their sides and revealed a bottle with a pink liquid inside.  
  
"Uh, Commander. I think you sliced the note in half." Rytlock pointed out as two pieces of paper floated from the box. Kae blinked and grabbed them from the air and put them together, "Oops." She sheathed her spatha and put the two pieces together,  
  
"Let's see:  
Dear Commander, it is I, your most trusted, loyal, not to mention handsome soldier Lord Farren-."  
  
"That's it, I'm out!" Rytlock snorted and began to make a break for the exit. Of course, Kae thought helplessly. "Go ahead Rytlock, I'll just tell you what it is later." She called out just before his tail disappeared behind the doorway.  
  
She continued to read on:  
"I have written to report that I have graciously put a halt in Awakened activity thanks to my last encounter-"  
  
"blah blah blah.....my precious face wasn't too scarred--skipping that!" Kae speed read through the letter and got to the back. "By the six, Farren!! Did you do nothing but talk about yourself in this letter?" She grumbled, tempted at the idea to crumple up the letter and toss it in the fire. Kae finally got to the most important part, which was really the end of the letter.  
  
"P.S. I brought you this youth tonic. It's supposed to make you feel several years younger so you have more energy. It was sold to me by a strange Asura in Rata Sum. I got an extra one so I'd figure I'd share as a toast to Joko's defeat."  
  
Sold by a strange Asura, Kae thought to herself as she picked up the bottle, definitely going to ask Taimi or Gorrik to sample this later. She placed the tonic and the letter back on the table and left to meet up with the other members.  
_________________________________________  
  
"A youth tonic, you say?" Gorrik's face scrunched up in confusion, "Given by a strange Asura, no less." Blish added as he welded pieces for his next project.  
  
Kae looked at Gorrik with pleading eyes, "Can you please sample a bit of the tonic before I even think about drinking it? Dwanya knows what Farren knows about the vendor who sold it to him!"  
  
Gorrik turned his back to the Commander and took a syringe from his toolbox. He stuck Petey and drew a blood sample, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check." "It definitely sounds sketchy." Blish added as Gorrik raised a hand to his chin. He looked up at Kae, "Bring it here later in the evening. I have to make sure Petey has his checkup before you can take him for a ride again."  
  
Kae sighed in relief, "Thank you Gorrik. I'll come back later, then." The Asura waved her off while running diagnostics on the blood sample, "I'll be here, Commander."  
_________________________________________  
  
"Commander?" Braham called before stepping into her room, "I came to- wait. What's this?" He approached the bottle with pink liquid and picked it up, "Must be what Farren sent her from what Rytlock told me. Looks like a horrible pink medicine I used to take as a kid." He stuck his tongue out at the disapproving memory.  
  
Braham looked around the room once more for any sign of the Commander. He then proceeded to take off the top of the bottle and sniff the contents. His face turned slightly pale before thrusting it away from his face, "Blegh!!! This smells so potent." He pinched his nose and blinked several times, "Ugh!! I think the fumes burned some of my nose hairs off!!"  
  
Braham capped the bottle in a rush, "No way is the Commander drinking this! Maybe I can trick Canach into chugging it in a dare!" He shoved the bottle into his inner coat pocket and stormed off.  
_________________________________________  
  
"Come on Commander, I'm wearing more armor and yet I'm still faster at kicking your ass." Canach bellowed at Kae as she lay in the sand, panting up a storm. She coughed slightly before blocking a direct attack from him, "I-I was still able to defeat you, even if you were temporarily an illusion corrupted by your dragon dad!!!"  
  
Canach pressed his body weight into her shield, struggling against her competing brute force. Yet despite the struggle, he managed to crack a smile, "As if he could ever amount to my full strength. My old man WISHES he could have these guns!!!"  
  
Kae scoffed, "You mean those pea-sized muscles?! Bring it on, Choya!" She flipped Canach over with a sudden burst of strength thanks to her magic and put some distance between them.  
  
Canach grit his teeth, "You're really cutting it down to the wire, Commander. I almost gave a damn." He lunged at her, taking the opportunity to duck under her arm and take hold of her ponytail. Smirking, he gave it a heavy tug, dragging Kaetos back down to the sand.  
  
Her back let out a heavy WHUMP as she felt her weight being thrown against the ground. The force was almost enough to knock the breath out of her had it not been a real fight. Kae stayed on the ground for a few moments before the Sylvari's feet came into view. Swift as a Skimmer on water, Kae flung her legs into Canach's, knocking him onto the ground with her.  
  
The guardian made a noise that was in between a gasp and a laugh, "That ALWAYS gets you haha!!"  
  
Canach kicked a plume of sand in her face, some landing in her mouth which caused her to cough and sputter in disgust. The sylvari panted slightly, "Alright.... I think I've had enough sparring today. Go wash your mouth out-"  
  
"Canach!" Braham called out as he made his way over to his guildmates, "Drink this. It's booze." He held out the bottle to Canach as he helped Kae on her feet.  
  
"A Norn giving up good alcohol, I'm surprised, Braham." He huffed, taking the bottle out of Braham's outstretched hand. Canach took the top off and took a small sip.  
  
At first, he tasted strawberries. Then a flavor that tasted as if he swallowed pins and needles. Canach gagged and coughed up a storm, "By the Pale Tree!!! What is this?!?"  
  
Before Braham could answer, Kae pulled the bottle out of Canach's grasp, "Water!!! *cough* Now!!" She raised the glass to her lips and downed about half of the pink tonic before the taste set in. Braham gasped, "Commander that's not-"  
  
Too late. She already knew.  
  
Kae dropped to her knees; coughing and spitting to the side, hoping to get the taste out of her mouth. "Canach! *cough* What was *cough* that??" She gasped through her question.  
  
Braham scurried to her side and started patting her back, "I'm sorry Commander. It's my fault. I-I was going to trick Canach to drink the tonic Farren sent you b-but you took it before-"  
  
  
"Wait! You wanted me to drink something you yourself had no knowledge of the contents inside?! I could have been drinking Dolyak excrement for all we know!" Canach hissed as he snatched the bottle from Kae.  
  
Her head snapped up, "Wait, Braham! Don't tell me you drank it??"  
  
Braham shook his head, "No. I didn't. Just took a whiff."  
  
Canach raised his hand, "Would it be bad if I took a sip?"  
  
Kae's pupils shrunk to pins, "Canach. That tonic was sold by an unknown vendor Farren idiotically decided to buy from!! I was going to give it to Gorrik......" she stopped mid-sentence and stared off into space.  
  
The two guys looked at each other, then back at the Commander. Braham waved a hand in front of her face, "Kae, you alright?"  
  
Her eyes followed his voice but were completely glazed over. Kae attempted to take a few steps forward, however she stumbled over BACKWARDS to the edge of a terrace farm. My head, she thought, it's spinning...  
  
Kae's mouth managed to open before forming the words, "I-I don't feel so...." before falling over the top of the terrace, collapsing on the next level.  
  
"COMMANDER!!!" The two men gasped as they rushed over to the edge, now more panicked than before.  
  
As the dust dissipated from her fall, Canach and Braham stared in absolute horror to find that the commander had vanished from the spot she fell from. All that remained was steaming, hollowed out armor.


	2. Turning back the Clock

"KAE!!!"  
  
"COMMANDER!!"  
  
Canach and Braham nearly flung themselves off the first level of the terrace crops and landed by Kaetos' steaming armor. A slight hissing noise could be heard coming off of the metallic pieces of her outfit; the two could do nothing but stare in disbelief.  
  
"T-this is all my fault..." Braham murmured horrifyingly, "She--Her body just vaporized into thin air...." He dropped to his knees and curled his fists into his head, "I-I think I'm going to heave-"  
  
Canach pulled Braham to his feet and slapped him across the cheek. "Pull yourself together." He growled with slight tone of uneasiness in his voice, "S-she came back from the dead after being pummeled by a GOD!! K-Kae can just come back again! Yeah. There's NO WAY she could have gone so easily...right?"  
  
Braham blinked several times at the scene unfolding before him. The young Norn noticed that for once in his life, the usual sassy, arrogant Canach displayed actual doubt on his normally cocky face.  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
The sound of a familiar Golem's footsteps padding quickly against the sand alerted the two that Taimi was coming their way.  
  
"She's in trouble!!! The Commander's communication device just went offline!!! Have you seen her?!" The small mechanic asked through Scruffy.  
  
Braham scrambled over to Taimi and banged his head against the glass. She noticed that tears were starting to form in his eyes and instantly went on high alert.  
  
"Braham, what...happened to Kae?" She asked slowly. He curled his hands into fists, "It's all my fault Taimi!! She drank the tonic...and she just....vanished!!!" He cried out helplessly.  
  
Taimi froze in her seat, not sure how to take this kind of news. The commander...gone? No. It wouldn't be that easy! It just, can't be.  
  
She opened Scruffy 2.0 to let herself out and limped over to where Canach had his hands around the back of his head while pacing furiously around Kae's armor.  
  
When she caught sight of the empty armor, Taimi's voice caught in the back of her throat. The most she could muster out was, "...How?"  
  
Canach threw his hands down, "I'm not sure HOW! But Taimi, whatever was in that drink may or may not have vaporized our leader!"  
  
Braham put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Canach, relax. It's too soon to be sure." The Sylvari could tell Braham was trying to keep his cool.  
  
Taimi pushed past him in a sudden hurry and climbed back in Scruffy 2.0, "I-I'm going to scan her guys. See if there are any traces of where her astral or physical body could be. Could you stand back a little?"  
  
Canach and Braham took two steps to the side away from the armor while Scruffy shot out a scanning beam. The blue laser scanned all directions in the spot where Kae landed, yet something appeared off to Taimi.  
  
"Guys....this is really weird but..." She peered closer at her readings, "It says she's still here. Right where the armor is. It even sees a body signature in the chest plating but....it can't be her."  
  
Canach felt his spirits lift slightly, yet that didn't put him anymore at ease. "So, is it a possibility that...PART of her body is here? In the armor?" The thought of it made his stomach churn.  
  
Braham was about to turn away the moment Canach said that gruesome statement...if it hadn't been for the small cough that came from Kae's armor.  
_________________________________________  
  
Taimi inspected the biosignature on Scruffy's readings closely. Her nose was practically touching the screen, searching for something, ANYTHING to give them hope, until she saw it. A heartbeat. Right there in the middle of the chest plating!  
  
Her ears perked up excitedly as she opened up her Golem to get out. "GUYS!!! She's alive!! Kae is-"  
  
"A little late for that. Come look for yourself kid." Braham interrupted and beckoned her over.  
  
The three gathered around her chest armor and gasped in unison. A small hand was visible after the remaining steam had cleared. It hung out of the metal plating; twitching slightly, but alive nonetheless.  
  
"Canach get her out of there!" Taimi instructed. He snapped his head towards her, "What? Why me? What if she's-?!" The question earned him a whack to the back of the head.  
  
"Just do it, Canach!" Braham exclaimed impatiently.  
  
Canach held up his hands in surrender. He knelt down and placed both his hands inside Kae's armor. "Please don't be a severed torso! Please don't be a severed ANYTHING!!" He grimaced through his teeth.  
  
He focused on what came out. A head first. Then arms and torso. Waist and legs next. And finally...feet! _Oh thank the Pale Tree,_ Canach sighed in relief, _the body is whole._  
  
"Wait," Braham told the two, "....is this really the Commander?"  
  
What Canach pulled from the armor didn't look like Kae...at first. It was a small child; unconscious but breathing. The trio gathered around to get a closer look; her black hair fanned out on the sand, taking up most of her body length.  
  
"I'm thinking the exact same thing," Canach hummed, "Didn't she have white hair?"  
  
Taimi though for a moment, "If I recall correctly, she mentioned that a few years ago she dyed her hair white. I'm assuming this was her original color."  
  
As they looked closer they noticed the tannish skin color was pretty much the same as Kae's. But that was all they could compare to their actual Commander.  
  
"But to answer your question...y-yes..." Taimi continued, "The readings definitely say it's her. But she's....Braham what did you say that tonic wa- YOUR HAIR!!" She suddenly screamed.  
  
The Norn blinked, "What? My hair? What's wrong with it?" He put a hand to his head. Wait. This didn't feel right. He shaved his head bald ages ago.  
  
Canach looked over at him and laughed, "Wow you look better for once. I couldn't stand that bald head of yours!"  
  
Braham's red hair grew back in full on top of his head. The hair was about the same length during the whole ordeal with Mordremoth. But of course, he'd have to braid it to get it the way it normally looked.  
  
The Norn's eyes widened to the size of plates, "H-how did-?!" He looked at Canach; however this time it was HIS turn to yell.  
  
"What happened to YOUR hair?! And your skin?!" Braham gasped, pointing a finger at his head.  
  
Canach scoffed, "What do you mean? I lost my hair and skin color due to all this stress ages ag-" He looked down at his skin and noticed that it was a lighter shade of green. Almost tropical.  
  
His hand shot up to his head and felt familiar smooth leaves brush against his hand.  
  
Canach eyes widened in shock, "Taimi let me see your Golem" he said before she could say anything. He pressed his hands against the glass on Scruffy 2.0 and nearly fainted from the image staring back. "By the Pale Tree!!!! I'm younger!!" Canach exclaimed in terror.  
  
Lightly colored leaves drooped over his head, nicely appealing to his greenish-apple skin. Canach was at a loss for words; this was how he looked before he joined up with the Pact. It was the image of himself whom the Pale Mother granted before the hands of time and war slowly deteriorated his outward appearance.  
  
Braham looked at Canach in confusion, "Whoa. Why so jumpy Canach? This is a first even for me."  
  
Canach placed the tips of his fingers against his face and felt around as if to make sure this wasn't an illusion.  
  
His voice came out as a stammer, "I-I don't know, actually. I mean, I guess it's been so long since I've seen such a HEALTHY version of myself. And....since I appear to be younger..." His voice drifted into a mumble.  
  
Braham cupped his ear, "What was that?" Another mumble.  
  
Canach made an uncomfortable face, "I SAID that I may not have been....the most calm and collected sylvari in the past...er hey Taimi what do we do?!"  
  
Taimi was quick to change the subject, "Okay, we need to remain calm guys..." she said cautiously, "We have to know what happened to the Commander. AND you guys." They both profusely nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, Kae coughed once more, directing the trio's attention to her.  
  
Taimi's ears folded back as she looked away in embarassment, "I just realized. She's naked."  
  
Canach quickly knelt down and ripped off a piece of Kae's clothing from her now oversized outfit and draped it over her body.  
  
"That's the LEAST of our worries." Braham muttered, yet still diverted his eyes out of respect.  
  
The tiny Commander opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly to adjust to the glaring sunlight above her. She sat up and rubbed her face tiringly. The color of her irises were still lavendar yet never ceased to cast a fierce gaze, a very reassuring factor to them.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, "Commander, you're okay!" Taimi cried out.  
  
The little one's eyes darted around to each person looking down at her, then back to Taimi's voice. "Commander," she asked again, "are you okay?"  
  
Kae's lips began to tremble in fear, "...Ma...Mama..." Tears began to slide down her face the more she realized she had no idea where she was. "Who are you? W-where's my mama? M-my bwothers...."  
  
Canach stepped back in surprise, "Her memory of us has been completely wiped from her head. This is bad. Really bad."  
  
Braham knelt to her eye level and gulped, "...Uh, What is your na-?" Before he could finish, Kae bursted into tears, cries echoing across the farm to the town.  
  
The norn placed both hands over his temples, "Argh!!! My ears!!! What did I do?!"  
  
Taimi held onto her ears, "She's terrified I think." Canach grimaced, "Your face is too scary, Braham. I can see why." Braham glared at him in response, "Well you aren't exactly prince charming either, Canach."  
  
"Hang on, maybe I won't be that intimidating." Taimi walked up to Kae, "Um...hi there. Shh, don't be scared. You err, got lost looking for your, uh, BROTHERS!! Right, and we found you and want to take you home...What's your name?"  
  
"We sound like kidnappers..." Canach muttered. Taimi kicked him in the shin, earning a painful grunt in response.  
  
Kae looked up from her blurred vision and wiped her nose, "K-Kaetos. Dat's....my name." She sniffled. _Her vocabulary and annunciation seem to have been impaired as well_ , Taimi thought to herself.  
  
The three exchanged glances amongst each other. They turned around, just out of Kae's earshot. "It's her. I have no doubt in my mind now." Canach whispered. Braham nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right now, we are total strangers to the Com- I mean Kae. We have to let her know we aren't dangerous." Taimi replied. She turned back to the Commander with a smile this time, "Um, my name is Taimi. And these are my other friends: Canach and Braham."  
  
Kae looked at her with fascination, then cocked her head to the side, "T-Tiny..."  
  
Canach burst out laughing, "Hahahahaha!!!!!!! Tiny?!?!?" He fell on the sand while Taimi's face boiled in anger and embarassment. Nonetheless, she held herself back. _After all, Kae is just a child_ , she huffed, _of course she'd have pronunciation issues._  
  
"Ta- I mean Tiny," Braham snickered, "I guess that comment was below the belt huh?"  
  
"Didn't think this would happen on such a short notice, Braham." Canach replied, trying to constrain his laughter as well.  
  
Taimo shut them up with a deadly glare, "I will put Scruffy 2.0 in combat mode if you don't shut your blabbermouths right this second."  
  
Kae let out a small, innocent laugh at the playful banter between the three, falling on her butt as they did so. Canach, Braham, and Taimi looked at her in surprise. Hearing their young Commander laugh so easily was a first to them.  
  
Braham cleared his throat, "Eh, all jokes aside, we need to get back to the town and call whoever else to an emergency meeting. They need to know what has happened."  
  
He felt a tug on his pants. Braham looked down to see Kae standing on her feet, looking up at him with the biggest, sparkly eyes he's ever seen. "Can I come wif you. I pwomise I will be good."  
  
He noticed that her ripped piece of clothing had fallen off, nude once again. Braham sighed. He stooped down and wrapped the cloth around her body once more; this time tying it securely in the back. He looked at her once more, "S-sure. Just...don't get lost."  
  
Taimi climbed back into Scruffy and started heading towards town. "I'll go up ahead," she explained, "I need to go get Blish and Gorrik. They can definitely tell us what's wrong with the Commander."  
  
"Wait you can't just leave us here with her!!" Canach yelled, "We don't even know how to DEAL with children!!"  
  
"Well sorry to tell you this Canach, but right now we are ALL in the same boat. Just figure something out." Taimi yelled back.  
_________________________________________  
  
Canach and Braham stared at the little girl playing with sand, not sure how to handle this situation. "This....SHOULDN'T be hard, right?" Canach asked, "I mean, she's got the mentality of a sapling, so cooperation and influence shouldn't be a problem, I guess."  
  
Braham looked over at Kae and cocked his head to the side. She was busy stomping her feet into the sand until half of her legs were completely covered in dust. Some of it reached her nostrils, causing her to let out a tiny sneeze in response.  
  
"Sapling may be a bit of an overstatement, Canach. She looks like she JUST got out of diapers." He replied.  
  
The Sylvari scoffed, "Well EXCUSE ME for trying to figure out how to talk to a little girl! Ugh, I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
  
Canach then turned to look back at Kae only to find her right by his leg, staring up at him. He flinched back in surprise, "Gah!!"  
  
Kae stepped back as well at his sudden movement, "By the Pale Mother! You scared me." Canach breathed, kneeling down to her height. His face scrunched up into a scowl, "Commander, please don't do that ever again." He raised his hand up and flicked her lightly in the forehead.  
  
He then realized what he had just done the moment Kae's lips started quivering. "Wait I didn't-"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Kae cried out; so loud that she probably could have been heard over in the Maguuma jungle. Tears and snot began to drip from her face to her chin.  
  
Not again...  
  
Braham grimaced and shoved Canach, "You IDIOT!! Why would you make her cry?! She's just a child!!!  
  
Canach's face said he regretted it all, "I know! I know!!! That was a stupid move, okay?! How do we get her to quiet down???"  
  
"Um...." Braham looked around for anything of use for a child, but he didn't really see anything that would be entertaining....aside from the sand.  
  
Kae's cries kept getting louder the more the two stood there. Finally, Braham couldn't take it anymore and moved closer to her. _Maybe I can talk to-_  
  
The moment he did so, their Commander latched onto his leg and buried her face on it, instantly muffling the cries.  
  
Canach removed his hands from his ears and blinked, "Um, I guess that solves that problem."  
  
Braham could tell that Kae was calming down slightly. Her ear piercing cries were turning into small whimpers the longer she held on.  
  
"Um...." Braham cleared his throat and cautiously pat her head, "I-It's okay. Canach was just being a dumba....stupid. Yeah. Don't listen to that stupid Cactus."  
  
The small Commander looked up at him with a slimy snot line connecting to his pant leg, "B-Bwahm..." Braham took every ounce of strength to not make a look of disgust. _Great,_ he thought, _my pants need to be washed_.  
  
Canach crossed his arms, "I know I'm not good with kids, but I do want her to, you know, actually LIKE me."  
  
The Norn glared at him, "Well, I think you can start by apologizing at least." Canach grumbled in response.  
  
"C'mon we need to get going. Otherwise we will be out here forever. Just a quick sorry."  
  
"....Fine." Canach muttered and knelt down once more to Kae. She glanced at him warily and blinked. Canach took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You happy now, Braham?"  
  
Braham felt Kae let go of his leg, "Now I am." He said smugly.  
  
Before Canach could stand up, he felt Kae slip her hand into his. He looked down at his hand, then at Braham for help, but all he got was a shrug.  
  
"Looks like I can't get you out of this one." He said.  
  
Canach whispered something into Kae's ear. She nodded eagerly and pulled the Sylvari over to Braham. Kae used her other free hand to grab the Norn's and smiled. "Let's go!" She cried out happily while pulling them away.  
  
Braham looked up to see Canach giving him the slyest look, _Suffer_ he mouthed.  
  
He huffed in response, "Whatever, let's just go with it."  
  
Needless to say, both men were equally embarrased to be walking back through town that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 2 is finally done! Just a heads up, we are going to see a little more of Kae's background in the next chapter. But don't worry, it's only to get a mental image of who she is as a person and how Dragon's Watch knows her. As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as Kae begins her crazy adventure with everyone. And of course feedback is always welcome.
> 
> -McGumi
> 
> Edit*  
> Just a heads up, I'm moving Kae's background to Chapter 4, there was just so much in Chapter 3 I had to cover that it made it's own chapter.


	3. We're a Guild! Not a Babysitting Club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! McGumi here.
> 
> Apologies for the delayed chapter, took a little longer with editing than usual. So to make it easier for you viewers, I'll be posting a chapter once every week or two, just to give you a rough time estimate. Now on to the story!!!! Enjoy!

 

That evening, everyone had gathered back at the encampment in Kourna once they had gotten the distress message from Taimi. They filed inside one of the previous buildings occupied by Spearmarshal Zaem which he used to gather reports and keep records of the Awakened.  
  
"Alrighty, I assume you all want Gorrik, Blish and I to address the elephant in the room." Taimi began cautiously, though her statement didn't really matter. The confused faces and wide-eyed expressions were enough to say that this was BIGGER than an elephant.  
  
"C-Canach?? Is that you?" Kasmeer put a hand to her mouth the minute she laid eyes on him.  
  
He shrugged, "In the green, leafy flesh."  
  
"..."  
  
No one could really say much else but stare in absolute shock. Of all things that Dragon's watch was expecting from a tonic, a toddler wasn't one of them.  
  
"So, what exactly am I looking at here?" Rytlock asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Canach and Braham stood in front of him, completely at a loss for words. How would they even begin to explain?  
  
"When you said the Commander had an incident with a tonic, I was expecting her to be wasted for the first time in her life," Rytlock said, eyeing the small little girl hugging Canach's leg.  
  
"If I may," Gorrik butted in, "From the rundown Taimi explained in her message, this WAS completely an accident, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Rytlock snarled, "Kae isn't an idiot! I don't think any of us would fly by her if we purposefully wanted to poison her. And, it would make sense that she would take precautions before drinking an unknown substance." He snapped his head in Canach and Braham's direction, "I assume you two did nothing of the sort when you had your drink."  
  
Canach hobbled over to the Charr with Kae attached to his leg, "Hey! All Braham-and-no-Brains over there tricked me into thinking it was alcohol. I had no idea."  
  
"I just sniffed it. I just thought it was REALLY fermented liquor!" The Norn argued back.  
  
The rest of the group collectively groaned. "Stop it guys!" Kasmeer said, "Gorrik just... please tell us what happened to her."  
  
Gorrik nodded, "Well, to start, Lord Farren sent the Commander a Youth tonic that was SUPPOSED to make you feel younger. That we already know." He began, "I ran the tests regardless of the obvious results and gathered some more information. The tonic was indeed true to its name. However, the tonic needed to be taken in portions. To make it even worse, the ingredients were measured incorrectly! What a novice mistake!!"  
  
He grabbed the bottle placed on the table beside him, "The Commander came by my station earlier to ask if I'd run a few tests before she drank it since she obviously didn't trust the substance. I agreed to check, but obviously... it was too late."  
  
Braham made a confused gesture, "Well, now that we know that, what about us? I mean, sure my hair isn't that big a change but what about Leafy Greens right here?  
  
Gorrik turned to Canach and Braham, "Oh, right. Because of these proportional measurements with the ingredients, just a tiny bit of exposure can affect your appearances, hence why you two reacted rather excessively even though you were exposed to a fraction of the tonic. But not to worry, the effects should last just for a few more hours."  
  
Braham and Canach collectively sighed in relief, "Phew, thought I was going to stay this way forever. Good to know I'll be back to my more 'preferred' self." Canach said.  
  
Braham scoffed, "You mean your Choya look?"  
  
Canach ignored him.  
  
Despite her outward appearance, Kae's piercing eyes couldn't fool Rytlock. And her scent was pretty obvious to him too. "Then that's really the Commander, huh? She's so...vulnerable without all that armor now that I look at her." He added while he gave a sniff in her direction.  
  
Kae's eyes stopped dancing around the room as her gaze fell on Rytlock. She didn't cower, however, her grip tightened around Canach's armor, resulting in a small grunt from the Sylvari.  
  
"Gorrik," Kasmeer fidgeted with her fingers, "How long will the Commander stay this way?"  
  
Gorrik walked over to the Commander and grabbed hold of her hand. He looked at Kas and knit his brow, "Well, I know it's not forever. But I know for certain it will be a while." He gave Kae a reassuring pat on the head, "I'm going to go back to my station and do a full body scan to see how much the tonic affected her. Comma- Miss Kae, I'm sure Canach would like his leg back now. Please come with me."  
  
Kae hesitantly looked up at Canach. He gave her a pouting look. Then she looked back at Gorrik. And back at Canach. Then back to Gorrik. Slowly, Kae released her iron grip from around his calf and went over to the Asura. Only then did Canach realize how tight she had been gripping his leg.  
  
Canach's face twisted into pain as he grabbed his calf and hissed through his teeth. "Owww... thank you, Commander."  
_________________________________________  
  
_"Brother, the Commander is secure,"_ Blish announced as he closed up the capsule she stood in.  
  
It took a lot to GET her secure, however. To get the squirming Commander inside, the two had to distract Kae enough with Petey to get her to stand on the platform.  
  
She put her hands on the glass, staring stars at the roller beetle. _At least she's standing still_ , Gorrik thought with a huff.  
  
"Petey!! Petey!!" Kae called out. Every time the bug made a small chirp in her direction, she would laugh and keep calling his name.  
  
Braham observed Kae standing in the capsule, "Gorrik, are you sure it's sanitary to put her in the capsule you held Petey in? He's a bug after all."  
  
Gorrik's head snapped up from the console, "How dare you call him a bug?! He is a Roller Beetle thank you very much! Petey is my...or WAS my baby. He's as sanitary as I am. I MADE him."  
  
"That's not very reassuring..." Rytlock grunted.  
  
Gorrik ignored him and went back to his setup, "Alright I think we are set. Begin full body scan."  
  
The capsule lit up a light blue at the top and slowly started to make it's way down to the bottom. While that was happening, her body images began to project on Gorrik's handheld screen. One was an X-ray, another had an infrared image, and a special image that determined how much magic her body held.  
  
The group heard pawing footsteps outside of the station before Rox came bounding in.  
  
"I-I got Taimi's message!!!" She huffed, "I'm sorry I'm late, it was a long journey from Amnoon and I--Why is there a little girl with you guys?" Her eyes searched the area in confusion until they fell on the capsule and met Kae's, "Where's the Commander?" She asked.  
  
Canach put a hand on her shoulder, "Rox, that IS the Commander." Her jaw dropped,  
  
"Cute, isn't she?"  
  
Rox's mouth moved but no words came out, "I...ahwha...she's tha...b-but how did..." Her voice continued to get caught in her throat.  
  
Rytlock slapped her back, "Annunciate, cub! You've seen worse."  
  
Rox looked at Braham in bewilderment, he shrugged in response, "It's a long story, Rox. I'll explain it later." She noticed that his hair had grown back and Canach's changed appearance as well.  
  
Once more her voice refused to work, "And YOU....buh...how...uh!!"  
  
"We broke her," Canach sighed with a helpless smile on his face.  
_________________________________________  
  
Once the blue laser had made it's way down to the bottom of the capsule five minutes later, Gorrik opened up the capsule for Kae. Braham had also managed to explain everything to Rox as the scan finished up.  
  
"Alright, we got all the stats from her scan," Gorrik announced to everyone, "And from what the readings say-"  
  
WHUMP!  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the Commander tripped while trying to climb out of the capsule and landed on her face.  
  
Braham and Canach snickered uncontrollably to themselves while Taimi, Kasmeer, Gorrik, and Rox had to turn away to hide their laughter.  
  
_"Um, guys,"_ Blish interrupted, _"I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be laughing."_  
  
Rox turned back to Kae, laughter ceasing immediately the minute she heard her whimpers building up. "Stop laughing! The Commander is crying!" She hissed.  
  
"Never thought there would be a day where I would hear that!" Braham snickered.  
  
Canach did his best to compose himself, "Pfft...*Ahem* You have to admit it's funny though."  
  
Rox glowered at him and made her way in front of Kae. She pulled Kae up with only a fraction of strength and set her back on her feet.  
  
Once more, tears were dotting the Commander's face with pieces of gravel and sand on her cheeks from the fall. She hiccuped a few times and wiped her face with her hands, smudging the sediments all over as well. Kae looked up at Rox and held out her hands.  
  
She stared at Kae, then looked at the others with a lost expression. "Guys, what do I do?"  
  
Kasmeer laughed nervously, "I think she wants you to pick her up."  
  
A lightbulb went off in Rox's head, "Oh I get it!" She put both paws around Kae and lifted her in the air.....now what?  
  
Kae stopped crying at this point and seemed to be as puzzled as the Charr. But Kae didn't really mind; she was being held and that's all that mattered.  
  
Rox heard Rytlock stifling back laughter to her left; what was she doing wrong? _Humans are so weird_ , she thought annoyingly.  
  
She quickly put Kae back on her feet and snarled at her superior, "What? No one else bothered to do anything!"  
  
"I would like to intervene Rox but," Kasmeer motioned to the Commander, "I think she likes you at the moment."  
  
Kae dawdled her way up to Rox's tail and hugged it, "Pretty kitty..." she hummed happily as it twitched around.  
  
Rytlock snorted as Rox's face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not a 'kitty'. I am a Charr dammit!" She growled lowly.  
  
Canach smiled to himself, _Well, she didn't deny it at least._  
  
" _People we are getting off topic!"_ Blish said, _"Aren't any of you interested in the results?"_  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, brother. Alright everyone, focus!! I'm passing around the tablet so you can see her scanned images." Gorrik picked up the handheld screen and passed it to the group.  
  
"The first image is her X-ray, obviously I didn't expect much since her bone structure is that of a child. Her body aged backward so the other bones probably melded back together." He explained.  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Deal with it Canach." Braham elbowed his side.  
  
" _The next one is her thermal scans, nothing unusual there_ ," Blish continued, " _though the Commander seems to be burning off the tonic at a rapid pace. So that's good."_  
  
"The last one is pretty important, I was kind of worried what the results would come back as." Gorrik got the tablet back and set it aside, "That image shows the magic power inside her. Right now, she lacks the experience and the vessel to withstand the power she had as an adult. I was afraid she still had that same amount in her, causing her body functions that control it to overload or possibly shut down."  
  
A sudden chill went down everyone's spines, they didn't like that kind of image one bit.  
  
Gorrik broke the silence and smiled, "Luckily, it appears the Commander's magic power lies dormant. Her magic must have dissipated along with her knowledge of it."  
  
"Yeah, hehe, I wouldn't want Kae to explode in front of us. I-I don't want to even think..." Taimi gagged slightly.  
  
Gorrik crossed his arms, "We ran the calculations and came up with her time frame before the tonic wears off."  
  
"Worst case scenario, we are looking at 2 weeks tops," Blish said.  
  
Kasmeer's mouth dropped slightly, "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"I would think so! We need our Commander back!" She exclaimed.  
  
Canach blew a leaf out of his face, "What's your deal Kas? Technically she's still here. Just, smaller...and really young. We can just wait it out."  
  
Kas took some steps closer to the Sylvari, "That isn't the problem!"  
  
Canach blinked, "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Mentally and almost physically, Kaetos V is absent from her role as Commander. Don't you know what that means?!" Kas asked rather impatiently.  
  
Braham noticed Kae let go of Rox and tried to climb on the workbench off to the side, "I think I'm catching your drift....but you got me..."  
  
"It MEANS," Rytlock began, "That this makes Kae a target. Our previous enemies will find out that she's been turned into a cub, they'll come running for her head."  
  
Kasmeer took a deep breath, "Worst of all, she's not really in charge of the Pact anymore. Or has any authority on the matter. She's just a little girl. Once people catch wind of this, there will be many competitors for her position. And I've seen enough strings pulled by others to get to higher up positions, even if it means playing dirty."  
  
"She's right," Taimi muttered, "Kae's identity wouldn't matter if anyone saw her like this. So, what do you guys propose we do?"  
  
"We keep her hidden," Rytlock thought aloud, "The less people know about this incident, the better. But we can't just drop our duties and babysit for 2 weeks. Someone has to watch her."  
  
"If I could offer a solution," Gorrik added, "I could gather some Intel on the remedy that could possibly speed up the process to get the Commander back to her proper age. I'll need time though, and resources."  
  
"Well hang on, I would think we would need Intel on Kae herself." Rox said, "I mean, aside from Kas who is probably more comfortable being around her, does ANYONE else know how to care for a small human child?"  
  
No one could say anything or argue with Rox, they knew nothing.  
  
"Maybe we can ask her family?" Taimi asked, "From what she told me, she still has a living relative in Divinity's Reach. Her baby brother, was it?"  
  
Rytlock sighed, "Well it's something. Who knows her better than her own family? Maybe something useful will make looking out for her easier."  
  
Kasmeer thought for a moment, then turned to the Asura brothers, "How soon can you prepare and have the remedy ready?"  
  
" _Give us a week, that's the best we can do,_ " Blish said.  
  
Kas nodded, "Shortened by half the allotted time. All right, we will work with it."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! We?" Braham's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, 'we'." The Mesmer crossed her arms and glared at everyone, "We are ALL going to be responsible for our Commander. This is a team effort, not a chore."  
  
"Ugh do WE have to?? You do realize I'm not actually obligated to look after her." Canach said.  
  
"Well do you have anything better to do?" Rox growled.  
  
Canach said nothing.  
  
"Do it for her, Canach. Or else...uh, you'll have nothing to bet on in the Casino! That's it!" Kas replied on the spot. She noticed that Canach's brow twitched, now he cares, she thought with a sigh.  
  
"Kas is right," Taimi argued back, "We are doing this for her. Kae would do the exact same for us because we are her friends."  
  
"Bah, why does she have to care so much?" Rytlock snarled while shaking his head, "But I also agree. I think one person per day is fair enough, don't y'all agree?"  
  
Everyone mumbled their agreements hesitantly.  
  
"I guess I'll join...but only because she's important to my wager!" Canach grumbled.  
  
"Great! So uh, who's taking Day 1?" Taimi asked.  
  
Canach put a finger to his nose, "Not it!"  
  
"Wow, real mature Canach." Rox scoffed. However, she realized that she was the only one who didn't have a finger on her nose. "Guys! Kas I thought you were okay with this!"  
  
Kasmeer shrugged, "I've been summoned by her Majesty. I wouldn't want to bring in Kae since you can't run anything by the Queen. Not that I don't trust her, I just wouldn't want her to worry.  
  
"AND since you offered up the idea, YOU get to be the one to gather some info on what Kae was like as a child," Rytlock added.  
  
Burn me, Rox thought, I can hear the smirk in his voice. "B-but won't she be noticed? I will be walking through a heavily populated area." She countered.  
  
Rox heard a collective, "Oh..."  
_________________________________________  
  
While the team argued, Kae waddled over to the stairs near Gorrik's station and looked out at the desert night sky. She was lost but, somehow she knew she would be okay. "Rock, Smock, Bwaham, Tiny and everyone seem nice." She mumbled to herself as she kicked a rock out of the way, "they can hewp me! I'll get home no matter what!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Advice, huh?," her eldest brother's voice echoed in her head, "Well, we all live on the same land. I know it's hard to believe but you'll always find your way back home if you lose your way. But bear in mind: sometimes you can't do it on your own, ask for help. I do it all the time. You know I get lost going to the grocery shop down the street."_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Papa and mama must be wowwied about me, I'm sowwy." Kae sadly muttered to herself.  
  
As she looked out at the sky, she noticed a small flying figure making its way across the sky. Suddenly, the flying creature made a 90-degree turn and flew towards where Kae stood. The longer Kae stared, the larger the figure got. She began to back away slowly until she got a strange feeling.  
  
Kae could feel something familiar in her mind about that figure. It was her friend. She could trust her and she wouldn't harm her. As the figure got closer, realization finally clicked in her head and she beamed. The little Commander held out her arms as a roar was heard in the distance, "Aurene!!"

____________________________________________

Kae bounded lightning fast down the steps, almost tripping over her own feet as she ran to meet her scaly companion.  
  
Aurene landed with a powerful THUMP into the sand; she noticed the little human running towards her and let out a low rumbling chirp.  
  
The others heard Kae's squealing laughter and looked over the side of the stairs. "Aurene?" Kasmeer blinked, putting both hands on the wall that separated the station and the stairs.  
  
"Not that it irks me, but isn't it dangerous for such a small human to be around a powerful creature like Aurene?" Canach asked, taking a step backward.  
  
Glint's secondborn sniffed Kae's hair slightly and snorted, kicking up a little sand around them. "The bond between them is probably intact," Taimi inquired, "Aurene imprinted on the Commander at birth, so it makes sense she would recognize her scent even in that form."  
  
"It doesn't seem to be bothering Aurene or Kae for that matter." Rytlock sighed. However, he kept stealing glances over his shoulder to make sure Aurene wasn't being too rough with Kae.  
  
Braham descended downstairs to meet her, "Aurene, I'm not sure if you know what's-" Before he could finish, Aurene let out a low growl and stepped in front of Kae. Her pupils contracted into her glowing golden eyes, making her look much more menacing than she already was. Her sharp teeth rattled against each other, which wasn't a reassuring factor either.  
  
The Norn stepped back in surrender and held up his hands, "What's her problem, guys? Did I do something?"  
  
"The Commander and Aurene can feel each other's emotions at any given time." Taimi said, "They aren't affected by each other for the most part. But, I think I have a guess as to why she is a little angry..."  
  
Rox scoffed, "I guess Aurene sensed Kae's anger when you two had your 'little' quarrel. She must hold a grudge for upsetting her Champion."  
  
Braham's looked down to the side, his locks cast a dark shadow over his eyes, "...I see." An uncomfortable silence followed soon after.  
  
However, that wasn't to last long as Kae's cooing voice shattered the tension. She wrapped her tiny arms around Aurene's snout, "You're SOOO cute Aurene! Can she stay with us, Red Sock? Pwetty pwease?!"  
  
Rytlock's ears flattened against his head as everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"RED SOCK?!?! That's even better than Tiny!!!" Canach bellowed while holding his stomach.  
  
Rytlock stomped over to the Sylvari and got up in his face. Immediately, the others shut up. Canach cleared his throat, "What? It's her fault she can't pronounce our names properly!"  
  
The Charr grabbed a fistful of Canach's hair with his paw and pulled. His brute strength lifted the Sylvari off his toes, but not for long. A good amount of leaves came out of his head along with a shriek Canach didn't even know he had. They fluttered to the ground like wilting petals.  
  
"OW!!! What was that for you big oaf?!?" He shouted painfully. Rytlock threw the remaining hair to the side, "Quit your crying. They're gonna come out eventually."  
  
Canach soothed his burning head with a hand and glared at Rytlock. He uttered a few profanities under his breath in annoyance.  
  
The tribune glanced back over at Kae with an apathetic look, "You don't need to get my permission. Good luck trying to get her to stay though."  
  
Kae blinked at Rytlock then focused on Canach. Rytlock noticed and he waved his paw, "He's fine." Kae nodded and turned her attention back on the dragon. She squeezed Aurene's cheeks and looked her in the eye, "Will you stay with me?? I'm lost, Aurene."  
  
The Elder dragon made another rumble in hesitation, Kae could feel what she was thinking. "Pweeeeeaaaasssee?!? I PWOMISE that I won't ask for anything ever again!"  
  
Kasmeer cleared her throat, "Uhm, maybe not EVER again, sweetie. She's our, um, friend too and we need her help with other things."  
  
Kae ignored her and kept pleading at Aurene, "Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss--"   
  
"Girl is persistent, typical Kae," Canach grunted, leaning against a wall.  
  
At this point, the moon was high above the horizon, and most lights in the encampment went dark. By far, Gorrik's minilab was the only light for miles.  
  
"Ahaha...I just realized," Kas laughed nervously as she looked around, "Since she's a child, they need to go to sleep earlier. Kae needs to sleep. Gods, I haven't been around children enough." She rubbed her temples.  
  
"I think we ALL need to sleep after what happened today," Taimi replied, stretching her arms from side to side.   
  
"Just as one issue is resolved, another pops up. Ironic isn't it?" Braham mumbled, "So, where is she going to sleep?"  
  
Taimi looked over to the room Kae already occupied down the road, "I guess where she always does. But we can't leave her alone."  
  
Glint's scion felt many eyes on her back as she tried to shove Kae away. Aurene lifted her head to see everyone looking at her in anticipation.  
  
"She'll keep watch outside, but I doubt that Kae will want to be in a big dark room." Gorrik chuckled as he pets Petey goodnight.  
  
Kas began making her way down the stairs, "I'll sleepover tonight. I don't mind."  
  
Taimi blinked at her, "Are you sure? I can just have Scruffy-"  
  
"It's alright, really." Kasmeer smiled, "I think it's kind of exciting. Having a sleepover. I haven't had those in years."  
  
"Good luck." Canach chuckled.  
_________________________________________  
  
Kasmeer learned a few things about Kae that night.  
  
While Aurene finally gave into Kae's pleas to stand guard outside, the Mesmer found out that she rather enjoyed the company with her little Commander inside her room.  
  
They spoke a bit about their home and loved ones, Kasmeer managed to find better clothes for Kae as well; a piece of ripped clothing was unfitting for a Pact Commander. I'll have to get some cuter clothes for her, she thought to herself as she got Kae dressed.  
  
Eventually talking to one another got Kae tuckered out. Kas tucked her under the covers of her bed and climbed in next to her. The mesmer gazed at the small little girl snoring softly, already in deep slumber. She looks so precious, Kas told herself.  
  
She reached over to extinguish the candle in the room and laid her head on the pillow. Kas sighed, she had been so preoccupied with work for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to bunk with another person...aside from Marge of course. What an adventure this is going to be, she thought and leaned towards Kae, "Goodnight, Commander." She whispered softly.  
_________________________________________  
  
That night was...an experience to say the least. There were a few pros to this "sleepover" as there were cons. Since the two girls shared a bed, Kas realized how much Kae looked for warmth in her sleep.  
  
A couple of hours into the night, Kas awoke to find Kae leaning into her body; her small leg draped over her like restraints. She clung to Kasmeer's arm, which had fallen asleep at that point and realized that she had been pushed to the far edge of the bed. Kas looked over Kae's small body to see she occupied 80 percent of the space.  
  
Slowly, she pushed the girl off of her and to the other side so they both would have equal space. However, that wouldn't last long.  
  
When Kasmeer awoke again, she noticed that somehow her body made it to the other side of the bed and Kae was on the side she was supposed to be on. "By the Six..." she groaned, only half concerned about what just happened.  
  
Needless to say, Kasmeer slept in longer that morning before heading out to her meeting with Queen Jennah.  
_________________________________________  
  
Sure enough, just as Gorrik and Blish predicted, Canach and Braham had returned to their normal selves.   
  
Canach awoke to find dead leaves sprawled around his pillow and on the floor. He looked in a mirror to see that his faded skin color and scruffy face had returned as well. Canach grinned satisfactorily and brushed his hand over his head, "Much better."  
  
Braham, on the other hand, couldn't wait for each strand of hair to fall out. So he grabbed an electric razor and shaved his head bald again. It sure surprised Kae the moment she laid eyes on him. She pointed at his head with teary eyes, "No! Nononono!"  
  
Braham gave her a questioning look, "What?"  
  
"S-someone a-ate your hair!!!" Kae cried out and ran up to hug his leg.  
  
The Norn stumbled a bit and looked around, "H-hey! Cut that out! Where is Kasmeer? Wasn't she with you?"  
  
Kae looked up at him, "Kassie said she had to go to....uh a croissant eating." She scrunched her nose up at the last part.  
  
Braham's face twisted into confusion, "Say what now? Do you mean a 'Crucial Meeting' by any chance?"  
  
Kae smiled, "Yeah! A cruel feeding!" Braham rolled his eyes and sighed, she got it wrong twice.  
  
"Morning you guys!" Rox called out to them from a window. She jumped out onto the roof below her and onto the ground. Kae stared at the female Charr in awe, so pretty, she thought as her eyes sparkled at her idol.  
  
Rox approached them and looked around, "Where's Kas? Did she head out already? Burn me, I wanted to go with her since we have the same destination."  
  
Kae pulled on her robes, "Rock! S-she went to a pool cleaning!"  
  
Braham snapped his head at Kae, "That's not even close, Commander." However, he was surprised to find her giggling uncontrollably at his reaction. Oh, he thought, she did that one on purpose.  
  
Rox bellowed out a laugh, "Nice try, but it's 'meeting'. Meet, like the stuff Aurene eats, and -ing. Come on, let's hear it." She waited for it to process in Kae's head.  
  
Kae thought with a smile for a moment, then opened her mouth, "Meet-ing."   
  
Rox clapped, "Good enough." She turned to Braham, "Now about what we all discussed last night."  
  
Braham grinned smugly, "Yeah, there's been a little change. Everyone voted for you to take Kae along. Good luck out there, Rox."  
  
"WHAT?"


	4. Rox and Leslie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> Quick note: I realized how long this chapter is so I will decide whether or not to edit out a large chunk of text and place it in chapter 3. The transition is fairly obvious so that's why. However I wont do any of that yet until everyone who is keeping up with the series wont have to go back a chapter. Anyways Chapter 4 is here yay!!!!! Here comes Rox!
> 
> -McGumi
> 
> *edit: text transition has been made

"So she's really going back to her home district?! Then what was all that talk about not letting her be seen?!" Rox growled and slammed her hands on the table Rytlock sat at. Before Kae and her set out, Rox decided to meet up with her superior in Amnoon at a local pub.  
  
Kae swung carelessly from Rytlock's bicep as the two talked about how they were to proceed to Divinity's Reach. Luckily, the Tribune didn't seem to care all that much as he drank his ale. He sighed as he smacked his lips together to remove the remaining foam, "That's some good ale..." he muttered contently.  
  
Rox groaned in defeat, "Will you quit...ugh...You seem to care more about that alcohol than the Commander."  
  
Rytlock chuckled, "Nah. I like her too much to put booze before her...don't ever tell her I said that. But now that I think about it, we are the only ones who know who Kae is as of now." Rox gave him a confused look. Rytlock wiped his muzzle, "Tell me something, if you saw her at first glance, would you automatically think it's the Pact Commander; God slayer, Champion of Orr? Or would you think she's just some little scrawny human, no offense to her."  
  
Rox notched her head to one side, "No, no I wouldn't."  
  
Rytlock raised his mug to grab the waiter's attention, "She's also got black hair. Our Kae had white hair. Think about it, no one would think twice about her being the Commander."  
  
"I guess you're right. Anyways I have to get going. C'mon Commander." Rox pried Kae from Rytlock's arm and set the small girl on her neck. Kae poked Rox in the head, "My name is not 'Commander'! Silly Rock! It's Kaetos."  
  
She sighed as she made her way from the pub, "My mistake."  
_________________________________________  
  
Divinity's Reach, the pinnacle for human society, as well as Kae's home; all under a dome of protection by the Queen. Filled with all sorts of human cultures, foods, and celebrations, Divinity's Reach was far from quiet. The rich architecture that went into the construction of the place reached up to touch the sky itself, surely this was the definition of elegance and beauty. _If this is the case_ , Rox thought, _then why the skritt don't they make a better map?!_  
  
"I can't believe I have to do this..." The Charr grumbled to herself. She walked through the streets of the kingdom with a map directing her to the Salma district, a poorly drawn one at that. Kae hung on her back with one of the toddler slings parents use for their children. At her side was Aurene, matching Rox's stride with hers.  
  
"I hope we get some good info after coming all this way. I need some food." Rox snarled.  
  
It was clear to all three of them that Rox had gotten them lost, but she wouldn't admit it. Kae smooshed her face into the Charr's fur, "Rock, let's ask that man over there." Her voice came out muffled when she spoke.  
  
Rox looked over to the man Kae referred to. The noble seemed to freeze in his tracks then ran down the street as fast as his fancy shoes could carry him.  
  
Rox's ears twitched, "No! I'm going to find where you live on my own. I'm not asking for help."she snarled. Rox was clearly embarrassed that she couldn't find the district sooner, "So we came from the plaza of Dwayna and we took a right here..." she mumbled.  
  
Kae looked at Aurene and frowned, "Aurene, what if we don't get home?" The dragon let out a chirping noise.  
  
"Speaking of her, Kae, why did you bring her along?" Rox asked, flipping the map around.  
  
Kae hummed, "Mmm, I think she is wowwied."  
  
"Hmph, about what? You got me watching out for you."  
  
Aurene growled. "Hehe, I think she wants to watch both of us." Kae giggled.  
  
Rox glanced at Aurene, "Wow thanks, Aurene. Anyways, I don't mind if she tags along but we are attracting A LOT of attention. And not the good kind."  
  
She noticed that the locals made themselves scarce the moment they saw Aurene. A few mothers grabbed their children and screames weird chants and curses at Rox before retreating inside their houses. Luckily she didn't have to worry so much about being kicked out just yet because of the conversations she overheard.  
  
"Have they managed to tame the Wyvern as a mount?" A storeowner whispered to a customer. "Im not sure, it looks too big to be a wyvern. But I sure as hell am not sticking around to find out." The customer replied and hurried off with their goods.  
  
_We stick out like a sore thumb_ , she thought, _a Charr with a human child accompanied by a FREAKING DRAGON?! We're practically begging for attention._  
  
"What?" Kae asked confusingly.  
  
Rox shook her head, "Nothing. Never mind. I'm just in a bigger hurry to get to the Salma District now."  
  
She laughed, "You're so silly. Just like my bwothers. OH WAIT!!!!"  
  
Kae's sudden scream in Rox's ear nearly blew her eardrums out, "Gah! Not so loud!!" She grimaced.  
  
The Commander pointed to her right, "But we are back at my home. Look look!!" She squeaked.  
  
Rox looked to where Kae pointed and gasped, "I went past this door 3 times!!! Why didn't you say anything??"  
  
Kae gripped her fur and buried her face in Rox's back, "I'm sowwy. But your fur is fun to play with. It's so b-beau...ti... ful. Yeah!"  
  
Rox rolled her eyes and walked up to the large door. Before she could go in, a Krytan guard stepped in her path, "Sorry, but pets or mounts must be stowed, they aren't allowed to roam in the district." He said, motioning to Aurene.  
  
Aurene seemed to be offended by that statement and hissed at the guard. He drew his spear out of fear and pointed it at her, "See what I mean? Calm your...Wyvern...or I have to call support."  
  
Rox got in between the two and pushed Aurene back, "Ah sorry, she's a bit grumpy today. Just ah, give me a second." She cleared her throat, "Aurene, let's not make a scene. K-Kae, please tell her to wait." She whispered impatiently.  
  
Kae gave a sad look to Aurene then reached as far as she could to touch her head, "I'm sowwy, I want to take you inside but the man says no...." she looked around cautiously and put a finger to her lips, "But if you wanna, you can fly and walk on the roofs. But shh, don't tell Rock."  
  
"Already heard you, kiddo." Rox replied, "Not that I don't mind of course, but if she gets caught it's on you."  
  
Aurene nuzzled Kae's check and took off into the sky. Rox waved at the Krytan guard, "She will be off in a field or something, can we go in now?" He nodded and allowed them to pass.  
  
As they passed through the gates, both looked up to see Aurene's shadow darting behind a tower. She poked her head out and looked at the two. Kae of course waved her hands at her as high as she could reach.  
  
"Okay we are in, now where is your house?" Rox asked. Kae responded by kicking her back excitedly, "OH OH!!! I KNOW!!! Lemme down Rock!!!!"  
  
"Ow...ow...ow. Hang on, stop squirming!" She exclaimed while trying to undo the sling that connected the both of them.  
  
Kae dropped down to the ground when the sling let loose and ran to the nearest tavern. "Comman- Kae get back here!! Ugh wait for me!"  
  
Kae ran into the tavern and immediately darted up the stairs to her right. The bartender saw her go by, "Hey kid, where are your parents?" She ignored them and pushed open the door to her home. "Mama!! Papa!!! I'm home!!" She ran into several empty rooms and continued to call out.  
  
Rox managed to catch up with her as well as apologize to the bartender. She stopped to catch her breath, "Kae...*huff* be careful. Don't run off like that. Who are you looking for?"  
  
Kae opened another door to a bedroom where some random lady was sleeping, "My family. They should be here. Ace? Mali? Dante?? Baby Leslie?"  
  
Rox got in front of her and shut the door quietly, "Yeah, don't do that. She's sleeping and you are disturbing her."  
  
Kae's expression drooped, "Oh, I'm sowwy."  
  
Suddenly, Rox heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase off to the side, "Hello? Is someone there?" A voice called out before reaching the bottom. Kae latched onto Rox's leg, "Where is my mama and papa?" She asked anxiously.  
  
The person reached the bottom of the stairs. It was a young man, no older than 20 from what Rox could distinguish. However he was possibly the most beautiful human male she ever laid eyes on. Like even HE could make women jealous of his looks.  
  
"May I help you?" The man asked, clearly a little less cautious when he saw Kae. Rox cleared her throat, "Sorry, it's just, I'm a friend of the Pact Commander. I've come on her behalf. I was told she still had a relative in Divinity's Reach."  
  
He brushed a strand of snow white hair behind his ear, "Uh yeah. That's me. I'm her baby brother, Leslie."  
_________________________________________  
  
Putting aside the obvious beauty traits, Rox could definitely confirm her scent on pretty boy here. He looked like Kae but in guy form! Possibly even prettier than her! Nonetheless that didn't stop her jaw from almost hitting the floor, "You're Les..." She stopped short when she noticed Kae looking awfully confused at her older baby brother.  
  
"Uh, I mean. Yes this here is Paisley...uh..." Before she could say anything else, Rox heard shouting downstairs in the tavern.  
  
"What's going on?" Leslie asked, brushing his way past Rox and to the other staircase. He didn't get too far before coming face to face with Aurene.  
  
Aurene got impatient waiting for them and decided to waltz on into the building. Apparently it freaked a lot of drunk people out, which made her go faster trying to get to Kae. She got to the doorway and found Rox and Kae talking to someone who smelled awfully like her Champion.  
  
She didn't get too far in the doorway though, her torso got stuck trying to get inside.  
  
"A-A-A dragon?!" Leslie panicked and fell on his butt. Aurene tried to squeeze her way through and eventually did. But she cracked the doorframe in the process.  
  
Rox facepalmed and ran her hand down her face, "Burn me!!"  
_________________________________________  
  
"Oooh. I understand now." Leslie said while preparing Rox some tea in another room, "I'm very sorry for overreacting a bit back there. This doesn't normally happen on a day to day basis." He approached Kae who was watching him and knelt to her eye level, "Your family went looking for you, erm, they'll return in a couple of days."  
  
Kae nodded a little confused, "O-okay."  
  
Rox managed to distract Kae with Aurene and have her go play outside behind the tavern where no one would see them. She was lucky enough that Frostbite was enough to cover for the whole Aurene mishap. The guards who came to investigate dismissed the drunk tavern goers for being way too smashed and left without question.  
  
Kae's brother brought over the tray and set it down on a table, "Its honey milk tea. It's my older brothers favorite kind of drink whenever they come home."  
  
Rox looked around his quarters; fabrics and linens were stacked in several places, almost looking as if they'd fall over any minute. "So, what do you do here?"  
  
Leslie sat down and took his cup, "Oh, nothing special really. I'm just a tailor for women's clothing."  
  
"I see..." Rox still seemed rather uneasy. Leslie seemed to notice and smiled, "I won't tell anyone about Kaetos, promise. After what you told me, I'd be too scared to be involved."  
  
The female Charr sighed in relief, "Good to know. And don't worry, our matter is strictly between Dragon's Watch. I'm actually here because we need your help. Our guild is rather 'lacking' in human child care and we need your input on what Kae was like as a child. I know you are just her baby brother but we need any information we can get."  
  
Leslie put a hand to his chin and crossed his legs, "Hmm, to be honest you'd have better luck with our eldest brothers, Ace or Malachi. The earliest memories I have of sis was when she was 7 years old. We are 4 years apart in age so I dont remember her much at that age."  
  
He heard Kae's squeals outside, "But I'm so amazed by how adorable she looks." He hummed, "You know since she was the first girl in the family, father made sure to pass down his great great great grandmother's name to her. Hence Kaetos V, or the 5th."  
  
Rox carefully drank her tea with her large paws. The cup felt so thin she felt she would break it just by touching it with her claws. "That's good to know, I guess. But honestly any information on her mantinence will be helpful."  
  
Leslie chuckled, placing the back of his hand against his lips, "Rox, was it? My sister is a human being. Not some machine that requires instructions."  
  
Rox looked away, "My apologies, I've been busy fighting for a long time."  
  
Kae's brother waved his hand, "Don't be. A battlefield does things to your head. But I can see your heart is in the right place."  
  
He placed the tea cups on the tray and pushed it to the side, "Now onto business. Kae honestly wasn't that 'high mantinence', but she is...or uh was a child like everyone else at some point. One thing I remember very vividly is how much she admired Grenth."  
  
Rox blinked, "Grenth? The god of death? Doesn't that seem to be a little strange for a CHILD to admire death?"  
  
He chuckled, "Well I didn't say Kae was an ordinary girl. Our family's patron is Grenth. She grew up with it. So you can imagine the surprise the day she proclaimed that she wanted her profession to be a Guardian. It's like, the total opposite. Mom always thought she would pursue Necromancy, but I guess fate had other ideas. Ironic isn't it?"  
  
"Guess that's the reason she and Trahearne got a long so well..." Rox muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Anyways, I guess the idea of Grenth would always put her at ease whenever she slept at night. So if she's ever afraid of going to sleep at night, just remind her of Grenth. Father would tell her that people who 'go to sleep forever' ,or die, would always go to Grenth so he can help them. We were all taught not to fear death itself."  
  
Rox took everything in carefully, "I see. I never knew."  
  
Leslie laughed once more, "Of course you didn't. Nowadays she keeps to herself. She may be a Commander, but family always knows weaknesses. Like did you know she's allergic to prickly pears? Hehe, what a day that was. Some of the local bullies threw some at her one day and got all over her. All day she had a horrid rash that left her skin red. Poor thing."  
  
Rox was amazed at how much she was learning about her leader that day. "What about your brothers? Did they become Necromancers?"  
  
Leslie shook his head, "No, they didn't develop an interest as much as our parents did. Ace is a warrior serving in Lion's Arch. Malachi lives his life at sea. Don't hear from him or Ace often but they always send Kae anonymous care packages whenever they can."  
  
"So that's why she never shares those exotic snacks with anyone..." She muttered, feeling as if the universe were answering so many unasked questions. "Tell me more, Leslie."  
  
Leslie stood up and went over to a big wooden closet. He opened it and out fell a bunch of his newest designs. Casually sweeping it aside with his boot, he grabbed a shoe box and turned back to Rox with a mischievous look, "Honey, this isn't even the tip of the iceberg."  
_________________________________________  
  
"Haha! I never knew she hated bows that much!" Rox laughed with food in her mouth, "No wonder she doesn't use hers that often in battle."  
  
Kae's brother walked over to a loose panel in the floor and pulled it out, "My older brother Mali tried to teach her to use it when she turned 10, she ended up landing an arrow in his shoulder." He pulled out a small bow and arrow with a sign written sloppily that said, "Danger Bow". "She was too afraid to touch it ever since." Leslie sighed.  
  
He rummaged around under the floorboard, "Alright let's see what else. Ah yes I forgot about this." He pulled out a faded blue blanket with butterflies, "I know she had this before I was born. But we shared it for the most part. Whenever we were asleep in the same bed, it would always lay on top of the two of us." He passed it to Rox who then gave it a sniff.  
  
"Would this be useful to us?" She asked, "It's like, a comfort tool..?"  
  
"Close, she called it her 'safety burrito'."  
  
Rox choked on her drink and coughed, "Say WHAT now?"  
  
"It's exactly what you think it means. She thought it looked like one when I was swaddled as a baby. The others poked fun at her for that."  
  
Rox cleared her throat several times, Leslie helped out and pat her back softly. She wiped her mouth and looked at him with a more serious look, "Leslie, if everyone else left to live their own lives, then why are you still here? Don't you want to be adventurous like your siblings?"  
  
Leslie wiped some lint from his pants, "I would, but I can't see that happening anytime soon. My mother ran this tailor shop and once she died someone had to take over the business. It's one of the few places in Divinity's Reach that sells certain clothes for cheap. So honestly I don't have the heart to leave. But if I had the chance, I would definitely want to go on an adventure or two. I can fight, even though I seem rather dainty."  
  
He noticed Rox's dropping expression and gave a smile, "But it's not all bad. I serve as the true homing beacon for my siblings. Kae will always send letters to me along with a nice piece of clothing she picks up every now and then. My brothers come over once in a blue moon just to check on me. I definitely feel like the baby that's for sure."  
  
The female Charr sighed, "Can't say I relate. Charr lead...very different lives from you humans. Do you...miss your siblings by any chance?"  
  
Leslie's expression turned dark, "I wish Kae did. We were...close as children. Seeing her do all these great things, becoming Pact Commander, can't say I'm not jealous."  
  
"Why did you grow apart?"  
  
He combed his fingers through his hair, something similar Kae did when she was stressed. Leslie opened his mouth but hesitated, "She...always looked up to big brother Ace. He had a free spirit, he hated being tied down. The age gap between us and them was always a problem. Once he and Mali left, and when Mom died, she felt as if she had to provide for the family. Dad was too old at that point...so she trained."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Kae, please don't push yourself like this..." Leslie sniffled as he rolled another bandage around Kae's leg._  
  
_She gripped the side of the chair, "I had it....I almost had it Les! I can heal myself I know I can...Please don't cry, it only makes me feel worse."_  
  
_Leslie wipe his eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just you're my sister, my ONLY sister. No one wants to lose you to an accident. You're only 16."_  
  
_She scoffed, "And you're only 12. I don't have much time left before I apply to become a soldier in the barracks. The Tamini won't let up and the Crown needs soldiers more than anything. This could be the only opportunity to sweep in some extra gold to pay for your schooling."_  
  
_Leslie stood up, "You don't NEED to put your life on the line. Our brothers bring in occasional funds from their adventures. Y-you never hang out with me anymore-or any of your friends!"_  
  
_Kae looked away sadly, "I....I have to grow up sometime, Leslie. You have the chance to be a kid. I want to make sure you have it until you turn of age."_  
  
_"Y-you deserve it too, you know. You're just a teenager." Leslie mumbled._  
  
_She smiled at him, "I appreciate the sentiment, brother. But my mind is set."_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ever since then, she's become entangled in today's current warfare. Always busy. I could tell she began to express herself less and less whenever she picked up a sword. She never relied on anyone to relieve her stress. Can't say I miss that part about her."  
  
Rox was at the window and looked out at Kae and Aurene. The dragon had Kae pinned to the ground and was sniffing her face while her human laughed uncontrollably. "No wonder she seems so different from her younger self. Time does change people, I suppose. I-I forget how much stress has been put on her lately." She growled.

"Rox..." Leslie grabbed her hands, "If my big sister manages to turn back any sooner, please listen to my personal request."  
  
"I'm...listening."  
  
"Please spend more time with her. I know she isn't the most boisterous, but she finds comfort in friends. When she wrote of Dragon's Watch and the adventures you all had, it filled me with great joy that she wasn't going into battle alone. I-I'm not sure how close you are but I hope you all grow to be more than a guild. It will....help her depend on people more. She won't be afraid to own up to her own faults."  
  
Rox's ears drooped, "I can't promise that. The other members...may think differently. But it's worth a shot."  
  
Leslie sighed, "I know I'm asking for the impossible, but I want her to have fun again. But thank you for coming to visit. It's been a while since I've seen Kae. Glad to know she's survived up til now thanks to you."  
  
Rox slapped his back hard, almost knocking him forward, "Hah!! Don't worry your pretty little head, we've got her back through thick n thin. You have been a great help, Leslie. This is plenty of information."  
_________________________________________  
  
"Please, take this bag with you. I've filled it with some food for your journey back to Kourna. And the recipe for the tea." Leslie handed Rox a sack with a small flower on it.  
  
The sun had already fallen behind the tall structures of Divinity's reach. Several crows were already signaling it to be late noon. That is, until Aurene pounced up to where they were perched to try and snag one for a snack. Rox found it to be a calm, yet exhausting way to end the day.  
  
He turned to Kae with another smaller sack, "Kae darling, you need some new clothes. I've packed you some new ones I made a while ago."  
  
Kae leaned up to grab the sack and dropped to the floor when she felt the weight, "Sooooo......heavy!!!" She grunted.  
  
Leslie smiled, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I've missed- It was nice to meet you Kae. Safe travels. I'll tell your family that you are well when they come back from their search party. For now, I'd stick with the pretty Charr. She and your friends can protect you."  
  
Kae let go of the sack and hugged her brother, "You remind me of my bwothers. I'm glad you are looking out for my howse."  
  
Leslie felt a couple of tears drip from his chin, he squeezed Kae's small body tightly for only a moment before letting go.  
  
Rox felt a nice fuzzy feeling inside of her, _I wish I had that_ , she thought, _gotta find a warband soon._ "C'mon Kae. Let's go see Kasmeer. Thank you again, Leslie. Dragon's Watch owes you."  
  
She placed Kae on top of her head once more and began making her way towards the higher class occupancies. Aurene noticed and landed right next to the two, walking aside them.  
  
"Ewww. Aurene did you eat a crow?" Rox grimaced. The dragon swallowed the remaining feet sticking out of her jaws and chirped mockingly. Kae couldn't help but laugh as usual.  
  
Leslie waved to them and watched them dissapear to the upper levels. He smiled, "Come back soon, Kae. Your baby brother will be here for you."


	5. A Mothers' Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!!  
> Chapter 5 is finally here!! After, what, 3 long weeks? It is finished! Whoop!! 
> 
> But really, it was actually a very fun chapter to work on in my opinion so I hope ya'll enjoy it.
> 
> Now onto Kasmeer and Marjory's chapter.
> 
> ~McGumi

"Sorry for the intrusion, I needed to put Kae to sleep somewhere." Rox explained to Kasmeer as she walked into the house, "My neck was starting to hurt a little after carrying her around."  
  
The mesmer placed her staff against a wall, "It's alright, I knew you would find the spare key if I wasn't here. So did you meet Kae's brother?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really nice. Got a lot of useful information." Rox stretched as she stood up from the living room sofa.  
  
Kas went into another room to change into comfier clothes, "Oh? Like what?"  
  
Rox exhaled, "I'd rather tell you when we meet up with Marjory at the cafe tomorrow. I'm beat."  
  
Kasmeer emerged from the room in a fluffy blue robe, "I understand, you definitely need plenty of rest for the journey back to Kourna."  
  
She heard a low chirp come from outside the front door, "What about Aurene?"  
  
Rox shrugged, "I don't know about her. To be honest she probably needs to head back with me since she tends to scare off the citizens. I can't tell you how many times we raised suspicions from the guards. I would tell her to head back to the encampment but Kae is the only one she listens to."  
  
Kas chuckled, "Sorry to hear about that. But I think you are right. It's quite a chore to hide a future elder dragon. Maybe Kae can tell her in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, anyways you got a sleeping bag or couch I can borrow for the night?" Rox asked.  
  
Kas nodded, "I can do you one better There is another guest room two doors down from where the Commander is sleeping. Just because you're a feline doesn't mean you're not my guest. Follow me."  
  
The Charr couldn't help but smirk."I'll try not to shed too much on the bed."  
_________________________________________  
  
"So that's his personal request..." Rox muttered, "I know the others won't really care about feelings n whatnot, but I thought I'd tell you. At least you guys would care."  
  
She looked towards Kae who was slumped over the table, grossly sobbing. "Aurene..." she cried while wiping her eyes.  
  
Jory cleared her throat, "Well I don't know about m-" She felt a kick to her shin underneath the table.  
  
"Jory!"  
  
She grimaced slightly, "I'm just kidding... Well, a little. I would be lying if I said I was totally okay with this."  
  
"Jeez, I can feel Jory's cold heart, even from here." Taimi's voice said from the communication device.  
  
Rox chuckled, "Right? Anyways, Comm- Kae, Aurene will meet you back in Kourna, she isn't going away forever," she turned her head away from Kae "...although I'm not too peachy that she left without me." She muttered.  
  
Kae nodded without picking up her head from the table, still crying, "But I miss her!!! Soooo much...."  
  
The Charr handed her cupcakes from the dessert tray, "I know you do. Now eat. It makes ME feel better." She leaned back in her chair and looked at the two other ladies, "Don't worry guys. Leslie told me this happens a lot. The Commander was a BIG crybaby, even as a teenager."  
  
Marjory cringed slightly, "Great..."  
  
Kasmeer sighed, "Don't turn a blind eye to this, Jory. Kae is young and innocent, and she needs our help. Also...this is a once in a lifetime experience."  
  
Marjory notched an eyebrow, "Oh, and why is that?"  
  
Kas avoided her gaze and fidgeted with her teacup, "You know why...we talked about this."  
  
Her girlfriend crossed her arms and smirked, "I know, I just like to see you get all worked up over the idea of raising a family. It's rather adorable."  
  
Kae looked up from the cupcakes, icing now all over her face, "Is Kassie gonna have a baby?!"  
  
Kasmeer sputtered out some of her tea, "A-a-a baby?!" She stammered.  
  
Marjory and Rox laughed at her, "Hehehe, no, but she wants to adopt one day." Rox said while handing the Mesmer a napkin.  
  
Kae blinked her large, sparkly, and curious eyes, "Adopt?? Wassat?"  
  
Kasmeer wiped her mouth, "Well, Kae, adopt is...when a child like you doesn't have a mommy or daddy. So another pair will take care of them."  
  
Kae thought, her face scrunched up in confusion, "B-but what if the child doesn't love them? Why do people a...adopt?"  
  
"Well, normally the adopting mommy, daddy, or whoever will spend time with them." Kasmeer poked Jory, "Answer the next question. Remember we are all doing this."  
  
Marjory groaned and turned to Kae, "Well little one, for the other question, sometimes the mom and dad don't love the child anymore. And most times they are abandoned because their parents die-"  
  
"JORY! SHE'S A CHILD!"  
  
"Jeez TMI, Jory." Taimi laughed nervously.  
  
Marjory shrunk in her seat a little, "Oh, I'm...sorry. I forgot."   
  
Kasmeer gave her a nasty look before addressing Kae again. "W-what she meant to say w-was-"  
  
"I know."  
  
The table went silent, "What?" Kasmeer and Marjory asked in surprise.  
  
"One time, my auntie had a baby in her belly in the spring. But she didn't come out. My mama told me that she went to live with Grenth. Auntie was sad, but she was okay. And I'm okay too." She gave everyone a big smile.  
  
Everyone's jaw had hit the table, Taimi was the first to speak up, "Wow, she is A LOT more mature than I thought."  
  
Rox snapped out of her shock, "Well...I'm not TOO surprised. Leslie DID say the family patron is Grenth."  
  
"B-but still...I..." Kasmeer's words caught in her throat.  
  
"Easy there, Kas." Jory smiled and grabbed her hand, "If she knows, she knows. It's okay."  
  
"A-alright."  
  
Rox decided now would be a good time to break the awkward tension and drank her tea. She frowned with disappointment, "Eh, I like Leslie's better. So ANYWAYS, get this. Leslie explained that Kae dyed her hair because all of her brothers had white hair. Her mother kind of missed her black hair but-"  
  
"Rox...this is all very interesting but," Kasmeer cleared her throat, "We all need information about what kind of girl the Commander was when she was 4 years old. Not when she was a teenager."  
  
"In short, don't tell us her life story," Marjory added bluntly.  
  
Rox laughed nervously, "Heh, my bad. It's just I don't get to hear these kinds of things about her. It's interesting."  
  
"Well, you can tell ME, Rox." Taimi chirped in her ear, "I want to save this kind of valuable information for some juicy blackmail. If you have any that is."  
  
Rox stood up from her chair, "I'll let you know on the way to Amnoon. Which is probably where I should be heading right now. I know I said I was going to Kourna but I want to tell Rytlock about what I found first since it's closer. I'll relay the rest of the information to the others and you later, Taimi. Sound good?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Kasmeer wiped Kae's face off with a cloth towel, "Are you sure that was all of the important stuff we need to know about the Commander? If there's any-"  
  
Rox waved her hand at her, "Other than the fact she's allergic to prickly pears, she's just like any normal human...I think."  
  
"You think, huh? Well, this is about as helpful as it gets. Thanks for gathering intel, Rox." Marjory said.  
  
"No problem. Now if you please, Kae..." Rox looked down to see her trying to grab the sling, "Will you let go of my stuff?"  
  
Kae looked up at her, "I wanna hewp you so I can go see Aurene!"  
  
The Charr sighed and kneeled in front of her, "Kae, I know you REALLY want to see Aurene again, but you have to stay here with Kasmeer."  
  
Kae's bright face shattered into a million pieces, "W-what?" She squeaked in a small voice.  
  
Rox knew what was about to happen, "Um. Uh, I mean that Aurene WANTED you to watch over Jory and Kas...yeah."  
  
"B-b-but I want to go wif you." Kae pleaded and grabbed hold of her leg. "What if I don't see you again?!"  
  
She sighed, "You're gonna see me around. Besides, it's not like I could ever hide from you, Commander." Rox chuckled and rubbed Kae's head with her paw, "Now, be a big girl and stay with Kasmeer."  
  
Kae looked back at Kasmeer and Marjory, then turned back to Rox and jumped around her neck to hug her. Her small body hung slightly off the floor while she practically squeezed the air out of Rox, "I'll miss you, Rock...I mean- R...Rox!"  
  
The Charr smiled and wrapped her arms around Kae's body, "I'll miss you too. Be good."  
  
"She is so adorable!" Taimi squealed in Rox's ear, making her grimace in annoyance.  
  
Kae let go and grinned, "Now shoo!"  
  
Jory couldn't help but let out a smile, "Heh, you want to get rid of Rox that quick, huh?"  
  
Kas kicked her shin once more, "Shhhh!! Rox JUST got Kae to let go of her. Don't ruin it."  
_________________________________________  
  
"So, Commander...what do you want to do today? Maybe we will go shopping and pick out a nice dress or something?" Jory asked once Rox was out of sight and after Kae had stopped crying from missing her so much. "So much for trying to be a 'big girl', eh Kas?"  
  
Kasmeer ignored her while she looked over a list of things that would help with their leader. "So she's got her safety burrito...ah let's see what else..."  
  
"Ka~as..." Her partner sang while waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
The mesmer looked up from her list, "Ah sorry, Jory. There's just a lot of information I have to look over. I know Rox said there wasn't much to do with Kae but I just know it's going to be tougher than that."  
  
Marjory brushed a lock of her hair from her face, "Makes sense. You were the one who ended up falling asleep with her the first night she changed." She stood from her chair and gave Kas a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry your pretty little head. You got this. And I'll help as much as I can."  
  
Kasmeer smirked, "You say that, but your face tells otherwise. I can see that you are uncomfortable, Jory."  
  
Jory scoffed, "Hey if not for the Commander then at least I'll do it for your sake."  
  
Kas tried to hide the smile in her voice, "I know you care about Kae. You can't hide it from me." She prodded mockingly.  
  
"Yes yes...Um, Kas..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We did leave her in the chair, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Both ladies stared at a now empty cafe chair in horror, the Commander nowhere in sight.  
  
"We. Just. Lost. A. Child!!" Kas cried out, clutching the sides of her head.  
  
Jory held out her hands to her, "Now calm down. Don't start panicking just yet. She couldn't have gone far."  
  
She walked over and looked under the other cafe tables in case Kae decided to play with them, what I would give to have it turn out that way, she thought and made her way back to Kas. "I checked under the tables, she seems to have wandered away from the cafe at this rate."  
  
Kasmeer seemed to be internally combusting from what Jory saw,  
"Bythesixwearesodeadifthecommanderismissingwhatifsomeonefindsoutaboutherand..."   
  
Jory sighed, "Oh no...Kas-"  
  
Kas began to hyperventilate, "Did you *hic* check under the trays?! *hic*"  
  
"Oh. No I didn- wait..."  
  
Jory stopped with the tray in midair when she realized what Kasmeer just asked. She pushed the desserts to the side with a slight blush on her face, "Kas, hon. I think you are thinking too much. And when that happens...ah, let's...just look around."  
  
The mesmer blinked several times and nodded, "Ah, yeah. Good call. L-let's go. *hic*"  
________________________________________  
  
"Where could she be? We've been searching for at LEAST half an hour." Jory groaned as she looked down yet another alleyway. Kas tailed her, releasing numerous illusions of herself to look down other roads while they searched.  
  
"M-Maybe she went back to the cafe?" Kas muttered, obviously not as confident with the way she worded her question.  
  
"Hm," Jory put her chin between her thumb and forefinger, "Send an illusion back there anyways. We can't be too sure."  
  
"Done." Kas massaged her temples, "Ngh, how did Rox manage to keep Kae on a leash. It was only for a day."  
  
"Well, she didn't tell us the entire story. She probably had to put up some sort of fight." Marjory explained, "That, or we just proved we are terrible caretakers."  
  
Kas puffed up her cheeks in a pout, "Don't say that, it already hurt my confidence eno- wait she's there!!!"  
  
"Is she by herself?"  
  
Kasmeer dismissed her illusion, "No, she is with, a boy?"  
  
"Well, that's just great. Now we have to walk across the city again." Jory started to make her ways back to the other side of Divinity's Reach until Kasmeer pulled her back.  
  
"Jory, I set down a portal. We don't have to walk."  
  
"And this is why you are my girlfriend," Marjory took Kas's hand as she teleported themselves back to the exact spot where they sat at. "I feel so loved." Kas replied sarcastically, "Now back to the Commander."  
  
The two ladies had noticed that their little Commander had been talking, no, comforting a boy that looked to be about 12 years old. Tears were running down his face, and his face was completely puffed up from the blood rush.  
  
Kae patted the boy's knee, "It's okay. I'm going to stay right here until you smile!"  
  
Kasmeer rushed over to the Commander, "Kae!! Where have you be-? I mean...Kae, who is your friend here?"  
  
She looked up at Kas and hugged the boy from behind, "My fwiend says he did a bad thing to me. He didn't do a bad thing, Kassie. I, I want to hewp him but he is crying. Faren, Jory will buy you a snack if you stop crying."  
  
Marjory glared at her, "I will not! Wait...did you say Faren?"  
  
Kae nodded, "He cries a lot."  
  
And you don't? Kasmeer thought, giving Kae a pitiful smile, "That wasn't the question but, Faren? He must have drunk the tonic as well after he sent another to Kae."  
  
Faren sniffled and looked up at Kasmeer, "Lady Meade. Miss Delaqua...it's all my fault."  
  
Marjory and Kasmeer were taken aback at their names, "You know who we are, Lord Faren?" Kasmeer asked.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, "Of course. How can I forget? Especially after what I did to her!!!" He began to wail once more as he pointed at Kae.  
  
Jory pulled Kas aside while Kae tended to Faren once more. "Is that really Faren? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't he supposed to be more of a narcissist?"  
  
Kas nodded in agreement, "I forget he was like this when we were little. However I totally get what you mean, it's like his personality did a complete 180°. But my question is, how does he remember what happened?"  
  
"Guess we will find out. Hey, kid-- I mean, Lord Faren."  
  
He looked up with snot running down his nose, "Please *hic* don't be *hic* mad at me...it was just an a-a-accident..."  
  
Kasmeer kneeled down to his eye level, "We aren't mad...yet" she muttered that last word under her breath. "We just want to know how much you remember after drinking that faulty tonic. Kae is a 4-year-old and she remembers nothing about us or what happened. How can you recall everything?"  
  
Faren's sobs started fading out, "I, I don't know...I just...can. And I wiped the Commander's memory as well?" He looked at his younger friend in disbelief, "I'm such an idiot, I don't deserve to be under her command."  
  
Jory looked at Kas, "I wonder if it's a defect of the tonic. When Canach and Braham reduced in age, it didn't affect their memories because of the small amount they drank."  
  
"That's true. Um, Faren, how much of the tonic did you drink?" Kas asked him.  
  
Faren thought for a moment while Kae caressed his head, saying, "There, there." He looked at Kas with a conflicted look, "Maybe, *sniff* a-a gulp. Kasmeer, it tasted SOOO bad."  
  
"Well, at least he didn't chug half of it like Kae did." Jory said, "Serves you right for what you did. How do you think Kae would feel if you were in her position?"  
  
Kas pinched her cheek slightly, "Jory! Be nice. It's not like he intended to make her younger."  
  
Faren's lower lip trembled before he began to bawl his eyes out once more.  
  
Kae sighed a little, "What's the matter now? I'm here." She took his hand.  
  
"I DID!!! Aaaaaaaaaahhh!! It was a STUPID thing to do but I did it!!"  
  
Kas and Jory looked at him in shock "Whoa whoa!! Hold up! You can't be serious right now!" Jory gasped.  
  
"Wha-? I-!...Why?!" Kas stammered in a mix of disbelief and disgust.  
  
Marjory grabbed Faren's collar, "You better start talking, Faren! If you tried to poison the Commander than by Grenth-!"  
  
The young lord's eyes dilated to the size of plates, "No! No, I would never! I-I swear on the Mists!"  
  
"Jory! Please, let him go," Kas put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just as upset, but we are out in public, I don't want us to make a scene. Especially with 'children'..."  
  
The Necromancer realized her position and glanced over at Kae, who looked pretty terrified of her at the moment. She cleared her throat and let go of Faren, "Fair point. But still, we want answers...now."  
  
"I'm so sorry..." He whimpered helplessly. Kae made a nasty face at Jory, "You made him cry! You say you're sorry!"  
  
Jory looked taken aback, "What?! What makes you think I'm going to-?" An interrupting cough from Kas said otherwise.  
  
She sighed, "I'm sorry... for yelling at you. Can you please tell us why you gave that tonic to Kae?"  
  
Faren looked to the ground sheepishly, "Well, I did give it to her as a celebrating gift for Joko's defeat. But, I was...hoping that it would reduce her age by a couple of years. I mean, I don't have a thing for women who are older than me 'n all."  
  
"Kasmeer, honey..." Marjory said quietly, "Hold me back."  
  
Kas used her staff to block her, looking very angry herself.   
  
"Because I'm about to slap the skritt out of him." The necromancer growled with a look that could cause death itself.  
  
Faren froze in his seat, skin already crawling from fear. "N-now hear me out-"  
  
"You'd better have a good reason in the next five seconds. Or I actually might let her go." Kasmeer hissed.  
  
"O-o-okay. Ever since I met her, I thought the Commander was very b-beautiful. I-I mean...how many people in power look that... ravishing when kicking...butt..?" his voice trailed off to see that it wasn't really helping his situation.  
  
Marjory had summoned a few bone minions and Kasmeer put up an illusion dome to block out any prying eyes and ears.  
  
He laughed nervously, "*ahem* I mean...what can I say, she's hot. No! That's not what I-"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Marjory's eyes widened at Kasmeer's sudden outburst of strength. If it hadn't been for the illusion dome, that slap could have been heard echoing off the buildings.  
  
"You little pervert!" Kas yelled out, "How dare you say such things about the Commander."  
  
Marjory had pulled Kae off to the side away from Faren and Kas, "Don't worry, here...play with some bone minions." She muttered impatiently, hoping Kas wouldn't go on for much longer. Luckily it worked, Kae was immediately distracted by her minions.  
  
Sighing in relief, Jory turned back to Lord Faren and Kas, now adorning a scowl just like her. "Kas, we know he's filth at this point. But since he's a noble, he's got to live...unfortunately."  
  
Kasmeer's fists clenched, "I know that! It's just...we finally had some peace and quiet ever since the Commander's battle with Joko. And all of a sudden you want to make some moves on her?! By giving her a faulty potion?"  
  
A bright red mark made itself apparent on Faren's cheek, looking very painful at that. The Lord rubbed his cheek with tears running down his face, "I didn't mean to, honest. I-I deeply regret it! S-she can strip me of my rank later. Just...please don't kill me!"  
  
If Faren expected that method of plea to work out in his favor, it actually worked. Kas and Jory thought for a moment, then lowered all use of magic aimed towards his head.  
  
"Y'know, I'd prefer to see him get maimed by the Commander anyhow. I definitely want to see how that plays out." The necromancer grunted.  
  
"I agree. SHE can deal with you once she's returned to normal." Kasmeer inquired while walking over to Kae to pick her up. "I...should probably tell you that the tonic lasts for two weeks. Then you'll be back to your old self in no time...unfortunately."   
  
The three ladies turned heel and began to walk away from Faren. Kas sighed pushed some of Kae's hair out of her face, "Well now that whole ordeal is done with, I think it's time we take you shopping. Gods know I need to after what happened here." Her tone grew softer, yet that didn't stop Kas from throwing back a glare at Faren.  
  
"B-but what about Faren? C-can he come? H-he's my fwiend..." Kae reached out the further away they got.  
  
Kasmeer cringed, "Sweetie, I...I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...um...it's only for us girls." Jory replied, "I don't think Faren would *ahem* like to be shopping for girls clothes."  
  
Kae looked even more confused, "Why not? I go shopping with my bwothers all the time."  
  
Jory stopped in her tracks, her mouth slowly turned up into an evil grin as a dastardly plan started cooking in her head, "You know what, sugar...sure. He can come along with us."  
  
Kas made a face, "Jory? What are you-?"  
  
Her girlfriend turned towards her with the same, unchanged expression, "As... payback for causing Dragon's Watch SO much trouble," She briskly made her way back to the young lord, "I don't think Faren would mind if he 'tried on' a few outfits from the boutique..." Jory let out a deep, maniacal chuckle from her throat, "...would you, Lord Faren?"  
  
He gulped, "W-what do you mean? What are you g-g-going to do to me?!"  
_________________________________________  
  
"Oh now don't you look two look ADORABLE!!" Kasmeer squealed as two children stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
"Nnnghh, this dress is poofy..."  
  
Faren's face was a deep red, "I'mdoingthisforher. I'mdoingthisforher. I'mdoingthisforher."  
  
Jory smacked his head, "Keep it to yourself. It sounds weird when you say it."  
  
"Gah! Sorry, Marjory!"  
  
Kasmeer crossed her arms in contemplation, "Hm, you're right though Kae. Less frill, more flowers. For Faren, I think a nice circlet would add nicely to the outfit. Be right back." She disappeared back into the racks of clothing.  
  
"Three hours and we are STILL looking. She's having WAY too much fun with this," Jory pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down at Kae struggling with the lace collar on her neck.  
  
She sighed and knelt to take it off, "There, better?"  
  
The Commander nodded and made a face, "I wanna go home...I'm tired."  
  
Marjory chuckled, "I understand completely. But I think Kassie is having fun with this. It would mean a lot to her if you tried on a couple more dresses."  
  
Kae said nothing, which wasn't exactly opposition if Jory ever saw it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Hey Commander, there's this late night club that just opened in Lion's Arch. Maybe we can have a girls night out." Jory said one day as she accompanied the Commander on a quest to disband a bandit camp nearby._  
  
_"Taimi is too young, Marjory," Kae replied without a second thought. She positioned herself up in a tree where the lookout of the camp took point._  
  
_Jory chuckled and struck the lookout who fell limp in mere seconds, "You know what I mean. A night with the big girls only. C'mon I barely see you go out and have fun."_  
  
_"And there's a fair reason for that," Kae leapt from the tree and landed in the middle of the camp, setting off a spell that burned everything around her once she touched the ground. "I'm a lightweight."_  
  
_Marjory laughed and prodded the back of her axe into a bandit intending to sneak up behind her, "You don't have to drink to have a good time, Kae. Dance, eat, talk to cute boys, or girls. I don't know which way you swing so- Oh watch it!"_  
  
_She jumped behind Kae and kicked another bandit in the face, knocking them unconscious immediately._  
  
_"I'm straight," Kae grunted as she summoned her hellhounds to attack the berserkers._  
  
_"Commander, here!" Jory offered to give her a boost up towards a sniper in another tree. Kae ran full speed at her and used her boost to reach the sniper's eye level._  
  
_Jory cringed slightly when she heard the BANG of Kae's shield against pure bone, "Huh, I never knew that. Added to the list of things I found out about our mysterious Commander."_  
  
_The leader of the camp approached them with a black eye, "Hey it's that guy I kicked in the face. Should have kicked harder." Jory muttered._  
  
_"You ladies were wrong to underestimate me." The bandit leader howled, " Your idle chatter will be your last words before I behead the both of you!"_  
  
_The necromancer summoned her most powerful bone minions and popped her neck, "I'm definitely going to need a drink after this. What about you?"_  
  
_"DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU WRETCHES!" The bandit leader screamed angrily._  
  
_"Marjory, I'm not going to that club." Kae transmuted her spatha for her staff and lunged at the leader._  
  
_The fight only lasted for a minute or so before the bandit leader fell to the ground in defeat. "This...can't...be..." they grunted before passing out._  
  
_Marjory and Kae looked at the body for a moment before Marjory turned to her, "What if I invited Trahearne and he went. Would you go then? Wouldn't want him to be all introverted and alone now, would you?_  
  
_"..."_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_She actually did end up going to that club_ , Marjory looked at Kae and Faren being pulled back into the dressing room by Kasmeer and laughed quietly, "Heh, feels like we are being spoiled by HER sometimes."  
  
Kas stepped out and clapped her hands together, "Alright kids, come out and show Jory."  
  
The two stepped out in sundresses; Kae dressed in purple and Faren in a nice yellow. On top of both of their heads were small circlets, each with golden butterflies around the wire.  
  
"Ah! So cute!" Kasmeer cried out joyfully, "Jory! Don't they look stunning?"  
  
Marjory smiled, "Yes, they do." She was happier with the fact that Kasmeer was having such a good time. Her smile, pure and genuine, was enough to make even the rainiest days seem sunny, "Stunning indeed." She mumbled with a slight pink dusting her face.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Faren whined, "I actually have a curfew thanks to that tonic. My servants are treating me like a child now that I'm like this."  
  
The necromancer scoffed, "Fine, I suppose we've tortured you enough. But you are taking that dress to show Kae later."  
_________________________________________  
  
Once the three ladies, and gentleman, had gone and paid for their outfits, Kas and Jory figured it couldn't hurt to at least walk Faren home since he WAS just a kid. The sun at that point had already gone and signaled the passing of another day.  
  
Marjory carried the small Commander in her arms as she let her place the circlet on her head playfully.  
  
"There! You are...a princess!! Princess Jory!"  
  
Kas and Jory laughed in response as they walked up to Kas' front door. "Would have never thought I'd gain that title from my own Commander. I'm honored to have been dubbed princess." Jory smiled at Kae.  
  
She placed Kae on the ground and let her go inside the house first. "Alright, I'll put her new outfit in a bag and give it to Leslie before I meet up with Rytlock tomorrow. Turns out he's meeting me above the crown pavilion to hand Kae off in his care."  
  
Kasmeer laughed nervously, "Will he be alright with Kae? I know Rytlock is a nice guy and all but..."  
  
"If Rox can do it, then so can he. If he objects, then I'll use Rox's success against him. And ours of course." Jory winked at her.  
  
Kasmeer smiled for a moment until she realized Kae wasn't in the main room, "Where is she?"  
  
Jory thought, "I think I have an idea." Kas followed her to Kas's bedroom and saw Kae sprawled out on her bed, fast asleep. Jory rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes, "Good idea, Commander."  
  
"J-Jory! Don't just leave your shoes in the middle of the doorway." Kas hissed quietly as Jory joined Kae on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ah, this is nice. Today was great too." She chuckled. Kasmeer sat on the edge and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. It's been so long since I've gone shopping with others. Especially with kids."  
  
"The last time you went was when you WERE a kid," Jory muttered sleepily.  
  
Kasmeer looked at Kae sleeping like a rock, "So, do you think we would be good parents?"  
  
Marjory popped one eye open, "Well, I know YOU would make a great mother. I'm...still on the fence."  
  
"But..?"  
  
"But," Jory couldn't hide her grin, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."  
  
"Look at you, warming up to children." Kasmeer got up and went to the other side of the bed to join the two.  
  
"Hey, it's not like that. Kae's rubbed off on me I guess."  
  
"You guess. Hehe."


End file.
